The Desire Doll
by Depravity
Summary: Shampoo takes Ranma on a trip to the future with the help of a magical doll to show him that he can be happy with her. Things don't quite go as planned. Mild Ranma bashing in early chapters.
1. Chapter One

The Desire Doll - Chapter One

At the Tendo Dojo in Nerima it was a bright and sunny day with not a cloud in the sky. There was a peaceful calm hanging in the air about the home; the birds were singing cheerfully and no evil menaces were lurking about the corners or down the street ready to destroy that peace. Ranma was sitting on the roof just looking up at the sky and the clouds enjoying the rest. Today was ending up being a good day. School had gone great and other then the usual hassle from Kuno, nothing had happened. No new enemies or fiancées had shown up. It hadn't rained at all today. No cold water had found its way onto him; in fact he hadn't changed at all today. Akane and he hadn't gotten into a fight either. She was actually nice to him.

Something was wrong. He snapped out of his daze and looked around. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. Something was definitely wrong. He rose to his feet and hopped down off the roof landing neatly in the front yard. He rose straight and looked around; still nothing. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such an uneventful day. Something was absolutely, undeniably and utterly wrong.

"Hi Ranma!" Akane blinked. Ranma had just disappeared on her. She looked left, then right and finally up. There he was hanging from the side of the roof. She frowned at Ranma and folded her arms across her chest. "What are doing up there, Ranma! Get down here this instant!"

Ranma sighed and dropped down, landing in front of Akane easily balanced on the balls of his feet. "Sure thing Akane, what's up?" Ranma asked Akane but she only smiled at him and turned to head inside.

"Follow me." Akane called back over her shoulder. Ranma blinked but followed her, curious as to what was on Akane's mind. She was up to something...either that or the day was. He shrugged though for his curiosity was far greater than his caution, until he saw where she was headed. She was headed straight for the kitchen.

_Oh no! No! Please! Say she didn't cook something! PLEASE! Today was turning out to be a great day too._ Ranma thought to himself as his danger sense kicked in and warned him, a moment before his nose caught the smell. He stepped into the kitchen and there was Akane. She stood by counter upon which rested a plate. It had food on it. Hot food, just having been cooked food, and most importantly, food which Akane would expect Ranma to eat.

"Surprise! I cooked you a snack Ranma, since you didn't get in a fight with me all day." Akane beamed a smile at him and he felt his stomach twist in time with the quiet wrenching of his heart. He couldn't stop himself and a soft groan of anticipation escaped his lips. "What's wrong Ranma?" Akane took a step towards him, her face showing concern. Maybe he was sick. Maybe that's why he acted so strangely on their porch.

"Oh nothing...I had just hoped today would remain a great day that's all." Ranma muttered staring at the plate of food in dread.

"What do you mean? Ho has today gotten bad all of a sudden?" Akane asked, her look of concern giving way to a sinking suspicion.

"Well it was a good day and now…" Ranma's eyes never left the plate and his voice trailed off. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It looked…sort of edible. He thought maybe it was a salad, because after all most of it was green. But not much of it looked like it was lettuce. Akane followed his gaze to her plate of carefully prepared gyudon and had her fear confirmed.

"Ranma! Don't you **want** to eat my cooking! I made this especially for you!" Akane growled out as she leveled her best glare at him.

"It's not that I don't **want** to eat your cooking Akane. I just don't **want** to be sick the rest of the day!" Ranma retorted taking a step back as Akane took one towards him.

"Ranma! You _will_ eat my cooking! I worked on it since we got home from school for you!" Akane seethed and her hands clenched into fists several times. On the third time her right hand clenched and closed around the handle of a long wooden mallet. Ranma took several steps back seeing the mallet appear in her hand.

"Oh come on Akane! Be reasonable here. The old man has me on some new training diet y'know. At least tell me what it is. Uh…it's a salad…right?" Ranma asked, hoping he was right, hoping Akane would calm down, hoping he wasn't about to get hit.

"**_Rrrrrraaaaaaaannnnnnmmmmmmmaaaaaaaa_**!" Akane's scream of rage was heard throughout the entire household and in the dojo behind the house. Soun and Genma who were out in there, ostensibly for the purpose of 'sparring' decided to remain there for a while. Best not to tempt Akane's wrath, they thought. Kasumi was doing laundry and at the sound of flesh meeting wood made a mental note to call those nice young contractors whom Nabiki had hired to be on call for their household repairs. Nabiki ignored it all as she tapped away at her laptop computer, though the corner of her eye did catch the form of Ranma outside her window as he fly through the air trailing bits and pieces of their roof.

* * *

While this was occurring at the Tendo residence, at the Nekohanten a different event was taking place. Shampoo was sneaking down the stairs into the restaurants main area her eyes alert for any danger, which would namely be in the form of Cologne. The restaurant was closed for some remodeling so no customers were around. Mousse however was off to one side fixing a large hole in the wall, through which the kitchen could be seen. Cologne was no where to be seen and Shampoo grinned at her good fortune. 

_Good. Great-grandmother is not around. Only Mousse is here and he has no power to stop me from getting what I need to make Ranma mine._ Shampoo thought to herself as she crept to the bottom of the stairs. She sneaked quietly away from the stairwell and across the floor of the restaurant. She weaved silently between the tables as she headed for the kitchen. She moved along with a cat-like grace her body moving as if made of liquid…until she made to pass by Mousse and enter the kitchen. It was at that moment that Mousse turned and reached a hand out for a long slat of wood from a pile he had laid to rest against the wall. What his hand found was considerably rounder and softer than a slat of wood.

_That's odd._ Was the only thing Mousse had time to think of before he found his head smashed through a nearby table.

"**Mousse I kill!**" Shampoo screamed at him twice as angry as she should have been. Not only had he grabbed her but now he knew she was there. He was such a stupid blind fool, Shampoo wondered for the hundredth time why her Great-Grandmother even kept him around at all.

"Shampoo my love! I'm so sorry; please forgive me I didn't know you were there! Did I hurt you my dearest!" Mousse asked as he pulled himself from the wreckage of the table and fell at her feet.

"As if Mousse strong enough to hurt Shampoo." Shampoo muttered to him as she wondered how to distract him, or just plain get him out of here. An idea came as she frowned down at him, able to see his eyes clearly now because he had no glasses on. She spoke to him again and this time her voice was sweet and coy. "Moooousse? You go on errand for Shampoo yes?"

"Really Shampoo! You need my help!" Mousse looked up at her, his face a picture of rapture, his search for his glasses momentarily forgotten.

_Stupid Mousse. Rock has more sense._ Shampoo thought to herself before speaking to Mousse in that same cute voice as she thrust a piece of paper with a few straight lines slashed across it in pencil. "Of course Mousse. You go and get these things for Shampoo yes?"

"Yes of course Shampoo but...I need to find my glasses first." Mousse did not like admitting his weakness of vision but it was well known and if he was going to help Shampoo he'd make sure he didn't mess it up. Shampoo silently slid her slippered foot across the wooden floor to where Mousse's glasses lay and nudged them several feet away under another table.

"You no want to help Shampoo? Shampoo needs those things before sun sets Mousse. Shampoo be very grateful if Mousse went right now." Shampoo pouted and lightly traced a spiral on the front of Mousse's robes with a fingertip. It was laughably easy to crumble his resolve.

"Of course I shall help you! I will get what you need and return as soon as I can my love!" Mousse turned and ran across the room, knocking a table out of the way and tripping over a chair in the process. He also ran completely into the doors before he got them open and vanished outside. Shampoo allowed herself a laugh as she slipped into the kitchen and over to the door to Cologne's back room. She knocked quietly and called softly for her Great-Grandmother, but no one answered.

She grinned and quietly opened the door then slipped inside. Inside was a candlelit room of fair size with a table in the middle and a couple smaller ones off to the sides. This room was lined with shelves on which sat hundreds of bottles which contained liquids and powders. Also on the shelves were scrolls as well as items of jewelry and other strange looking artifacts. Shampoo looked around and spied what she had come there for.

She rushed over and hauled the old looking wooden trunk out from underneath a table, removing the dusty blanket which had covered it. She looked at the brand new padlock on it and frowned a bit. She paused for a moment in brief consideration and then with a curious motion she suddenly held a large sword in her hand. She struck precisely with the blade and cleaved the lock off. She smirked and opened the trunk.

Her smirk vanished at the sight of another trunk just inside; this one was smaller and metal with a bigger lock. She growled and pulled that trunk out then proceeded to assault the lock on it for five minutes with various tools of destruction. Finally she got it off and opened that trunk. Inside was a small wooden box with a magical ward upon it. Also upon the box were many warnings about the contents in more languages than just Chinese. She smiled and reached down to carefully peel off the magical ward. She set it aside and opened the box.

She reached inside and carefully picked up the doll that lay within. It was a wooden doll...light in weight as it was hollowed out. It was very old looking and exquisitely carved and most noticeably it was fragile looking. It wore old looking doll clothes, a cheongsam its dark hair fashioned into two round orbs with ponytails that trailed from each. The dress it wore was embroidered with several Chinese symbols on it. As she picked the doll up its eyes opened and she smiled and leaned in close to the doll. She whispered something into its ear and its eyes glowed briefly. With the doll cradled in her arms she left the back room, kitchen and the restaurant completely.

"Now Shampoo just need to find husband." No sooner did she finish speaking then she heard Ranma's scream moments before he crashed to the ground right at her feet. He groaned and sat up slowly as he muttered to himself and worked out the pain of the landing.

"Stupid violent tomboy! She didn't have to hit me so hard. Huh, Shampoo?" Ranma blinked and got to his feet as he dusted himself off.

"Nihao husband! You come to date Shampoo yes?" Shampoo asked as inside she felt like bouncing for joy. Her luck was running very good today.

"Uh...not...exactly Shampoo. Hey where'd you get the doll? I didn't know you liked playing with dolls." Ranma chuckled at the image of Shampoo holding that doll in her arms like a baby. Shampoo was a Chinese Amazon Warrior and one of the most dangerous women he had ever met and to see her playing with a doll was just so…so girly!

"Silly husband, this magic doll. Shampoo got it from Great-Grandmother!" Shampoo beamed a smile at Ranma, even though a part of her was shamed at her lie, she forced that down telling it that she had got it from Cologne, it was just that Cologne didn't say she could have it.

"The old ghoul! Better set it down okay Shampoo? You don't know how dangerous that thing is. It could turn you into a doll!" Ranma had quickly retreated a good ten feet from Shampoo on hearing of the dolls origin. He had been through enough of Cologne's tricky traps and schemes to have a healthy distrust of anything that came from her.

"Silly airen. This is no like that doll. This special doll what is known as 'Desire Doll.' Shampoo want to show you what it do." Shampoo walked to Ranma as she spoke, hopefully convincing him that the doll is harmless.

"It's called a Desire Doll? What's it do?" For the second time Ranma's curiosity was getting the better of him and like the first time, the results were not going to be favorable.

"According to Great-Grandmother it grant desire in your heart. Can take you place you most want to go. Even to future or past or even other worlds." Shampoo said and held the doll in both hands facing Ranma so he could see it.

"Other worlds? Is that even possible? I mean I see stuff like that on the science fiction channel but is it real? How's it work?" Ranma asked, leaning down a bit to look at the dolls face. It seemed to have a slight tan because of the age of the wood but the eyes that were in it were made of precious stones and such; ivory, jade and obsidian if Ranma was correct, but the really eerie thing was how real those eyes looked.

"Is simple. Watch. Desire Dolly take us to future where Shampoo is happy." Shampoo commanded the doll and the two wait for a few moments but nothing happens. Ranma blinked and scoffed. He had a feeling this was too good to be true.

"This is so lame. It doesn't even work." Ranma muttered to himself because if it had worked he could have used it to go back in time and stop himself from ever getting cursed in the first place.

"Oh Shampoo almost forgot!" Shampoo suddenly exclaimed and rested the doll in her arms and then placed her palm on the dolls chest and moved her hand in a slow circular motion. The doll's eyes opened and glowed green while sparks of blue and white crackled all around the doll. There was a sudden flash of bluish-white light and when it faded Ranma and Shampoo were gone.

* * *

On the same street in the same place there was a flash of bluish-white light and Ranma and Shampoo appear, the doll cradled in Shampoo's arms. She took a quick look around and easily noticed that even though it was the same street it was different than the one they had left. She grabbed Ranma and dragged him over to the alleyway by the Nekohanten. Moments later they peered around the corner covered in large black cloaks. They looked around at the street and let the changes sink in more clearly. Everything looked newer and cleaner and many of the shops they remembered were no longer there. They had been replaced with others. Even the Nekohanten looked different, the large sign proclaiming it was replaced with some kind of a TV monitor which was showing continual advertisement for the menu inside. They both ducked back into the alleyway out of sight. 

"Shampoo! Where...where are we! That's the Nekohanten but everything looks different." Ranma asked Shampoo his eyes wide, not with fear but with confusion.

"Silly airen we in future! You follow Shampoo yes? We see future!" She moved down the alleyway to the side window in the Nekohanten. Ranma sighed but followed and they both stopped below the window to the kitchen. Suddenly Shampoo's voice came from inside the kitchen. It was obviously Shampoo's voice but it was just as obviously different.

"Airen! Hurry up! If you don't make the deliveries on time Great-Grandmother will get angry with you again!" The other Shampoo inside the restaurant spoke to her airen.

"Oh Ranma is me. Speak better Japanese too." Ranma nodded and they both leaned up on their tiptoes to peak inside the window. Inside was Shampoo, looking in her late 30's, though still drop dead gorgeous. She's wearing a cheongsam similar in style to the one the doll wore and over that was a frilly apron. She was tending to a large pot and was obviously the cook now for the Nekohanten.

"Wow Shampoo it's you; and you're old." Ranma whispered staring in awe at how good she looked even in the future.

"Is not old Ranma, is experienced." Shampoo slid her eyes over to him as she whispered a hard steel edge to her voice. Inside the restaurant the older Shampoo turned to the stairs once again, holding the ladle she had been using to stir the soup like a weapon. In her hands, Ranma thought, it likely was.

"Airen! Hurry!" She snapped towards the stairs and then turned back and continued to stir the pot with a smile to her face. She muttered to herself and shook her head but Ranma and Shampoo were close enough to hear clearly. "Silly airen is still getting into trouble with Great-Grandmother. At least he's not so weak now since he had his surgery."

Ranma and Shampoo both blinked and looked to each other as they mouthed the word 'Surgery' to each other before they looked back in the window. Suddenly down the stairs came Mousse without his glasses. He was dressed much as he usually was in his white robes and black pants. He smiled and walked right up to Shampoo pulling her around to face him before he gave her a long kiss.

This would normally have resulted in Shampoo killing him but the young Shampoo was too stunned to speak and the older Shampoo kissed back. This caused a little area in the back of Shampoo's mind to explode with two emotions at once. One of these was jealousy, though if you asked her about that you'd wind up nearly as bad as Mousse would. The other was anger which she wanted to release on Mousse but the shock of the sight kept her rooted and unable to act. That is until Ranma spoke up.

"Whoa. I didn't think he had it in him." Ranma whispered and whistled softly to himself. The young Shampoo stared at the scene before her and anger suddenly won the war over jealousy. The first symptom of this was a slight twitch in her left eye. The second was her slow turn and the lifting of the doll to stare into its perfectly carved face. The third and final one was her voice raised in a shriek of rage.

"**Stupid doll! You take Shampoo and airen to wrong place! Doll I kill!**" "She then raised the doll above her head and was about to smash it on the ground when Ranma plucked it from her grasp, picked her up under his arm and started to run. Shampoo beat lightly against his chest with her fists as her legs kicked trying to get free. "Airen let Shampoo go so Shampoo can kill stupid doll!"

"Not now Shampoo we gotta get out of here. Here make the doll work and get us gone. I don't want to think how much better that us that Shampoo and Mousse are." He said to her and shoved the doll into her grasp as he kept running. It was then Shampoo heard the two voices just behind them as they left the alleyway.

"Airen! Look its Ranma and...me? What's going on?" The voice of the older Shampoo was confused and angry.

"Saotome! He must have come back with another clone to try and steal you from me again. Come my love we shall defeat him once and for all!" Mousse's voice was determined and more to Shampoo's surprise, he sounds serious and deadly.

"Aiya! Desire Dolly! Take Shampoo to place where is happy...but **not** married to Mousse!" Shampoo commanded the doll and rubbed the dolls chest through the fabric of its dress as Ranma ran and carried her taking to the rooftops with ease. Sparks began to form about the doll and its opened eyes glow a deep green and then in mid jump the two were engulfed in a flash of bluish-white light leaving nothing behind.

* * *

Up on the rooftops of the houses a flash of bluish-white light flashed and deposited Ranma and Shampoo on a roof. Ranma quickly got his bearings and saw the Tendo's rooftop just a couple houses away. He set Shampoo down and headed that way, Shampoo having little choice but to follow. Upon landing on the roof they saw the back yard had a large group of people and it seemed like something was going on. They quickly hide themselves from view and then peer over the top of the roof to see what's going on. Everyone down below seemed to be very formally dressed. There were many seats below in the yard split into two groups of chairs with an aisle going up the middle. 

At the end near the dojo was a man in a tuxedo standing by an altar and a priest. Genma was pigging out at the buffet table while Nodoka was trying to make him use manners and eat respectably. Ranma and Akane were sitting in a pair of seats and actually having a normal conversation with each other it seemed. Ranma occasionally stole angry glances at Ryouga who was sitting on the other side on him. Ryouga was doing much the same to Ranma but he had a smug smirk on his face. He was doing this during the brief lulls in the conversation he was having with Ukyou who is sat on his other side. Instead of her normal spatula she was wearing a katana that Ranma noted was very similar to Nodoka's.

Ryouga and Ukyou's conversation soon got into a heated argument and a man and woman, both wearing a yellow and black-spotted bandana, who sat behind Ryouga and Ukyou began to add their opinions to the debate. Both were quickly shouted at and silenced by both Ryouga and Ukyou. On the other side sitting discreetly was Mousse and an unknown, to Ranma, Chinese girl; the two were behaving rather affectionately to each other. Off to the side, merely watching with a smile on his face was an old man wearing the garb of a sixteenth century warrior. The outfit was not complete for it was without the armor and had the addition a yellow and black-spotted bandana as well.

Nabiki was smirking and taking the presents from the few guests just arriving, as well as a great deal of their money. Kasumi was watching and sitting beside a nice looking gaijin fellow with blonde hair. Soun was crying at the whole scene but they were tears of joy this time for he was smiling broadly.

"Psst. Shampoo where are we now? I mean...uh...when are we now?" Ranma asked in a very soft tone, barely audibly to even Shampoo who was right beside him.

"Shampoo not sure but Ranma this look like...wedding. We see Shampoo marry you airen." Shampoo whispered back in the same low tone but there was excitement etched across her face. Ranma gulped softly and looked out at the scene, feeling like he was down there waiting to be chained to one woman forever. It was then he noticed himself, down in a seat talking to Akane.

"Hey Shampoo look. It's me. I'm not the one getting married. I wonder who is." Ranam peered curiously at the groom far below and didn't notice Shampoo's frown. The man at the altar turned around as a soft music began to play and the crowd settled down and quieted. Ranma blinked seeing who it was that was about to get married. "Dr. Tofu!" Ranma whispered harshly but luckily nobody heard him. They were too enraptured looking at whoever the bride was but Ranma was just feeling confusion because he saw Kasumi with some gaijin below. He'd always thought Kasumi would marry Tofu, in any world.

"Stupid doll. You suppose to take Shampoo to place where she happy. I no see self here." Shampoo was whispering angrily at the doll and not paying attention to either Ranma or the scene below. Ranma's gasp suddenly drew Shampoo's attention and she blinked a bit at his shocked expression.

"Sh...Shampoo…look!" Ranma whispered in a stunned tone and Shampoo followed his gaze down below. She saw herself walking slowly up the aisle dressed in a white dress that seemed so white and pure, and she was headed for a widely smiling Dr. Tofu. She was getting married in this world and she was happy, if the look on her own face below was any indication.

"Aiya…" Shampoo whispered softly and both she and Ranma remained quiet unwilling to break up their view of the romantic sight below them. The wedding of Dr. Tofu to Shampoo went off smoothly and with dignity and the two watched the whole thing before leaving, a soft smile on each of their faces. It was quite a sight to see how happy the two were and no one was interfering with that happiness. Silently Ranma wished for something like that as they two left and found a suitably quite place to use the doll once again.

* * *

Back in the present time which Ranma and Shampoo had left Akane was pissed off. After disposing of her dinner for Ranma in the garbage she went up to her room and changed into her gi. While she did that Kasumi entered the kitchen and removed the half full garbage bag from the can. She took it quickly out to the front of their home and placed it into a large metal can. Then she returned to the kitchen to put a new garbage bag in the can, smiling softly to herself. Akane was always so enthusiastic about cooking. Akane when she had changed headed out to the dojo and set up three cinder blocks. Without pausing to prepare herself she slammed her fist down through all three blocks effortlessly. 

"How **dare** he say that about my cooking! He didn't even try it that jerk!" She pulled back her fist and brought it down on the new blocks she had set up. Three more cinder blocks ascended to cinder block heaven. She began to set up more blocks as she vocalized her anger about Ranma's earlier actions. She paused for a moment feeling a light tingle in the back of her mind. The one that warned her danger was about to occur. She growled as her anger beat that sense to a pulp and she went back to destroying cinder blocks. Let danger come and it would know the wrath of Akane Tendo!

* * *

A bluish-white flash of light deposited Ranma and Shampoo in a tangled heap on the ground. The two quickly untangled themselves and Shampoo sat on the ground while Ranma laid back. Shampoo glared evilly at the doll. The both of them looked in fairly bad shape covered in scratches their clothes and cloaks tattered somewhat. 

"Are we done **yet** Shampoo? Can we go home now? I'm getting tired of sliding to all these worlds. Haven't you shown me what the doll can do enough?" Ranma asked feeling very tired and very bored. They had been to so many worlds in the span of the last few hours that he had completely forgotten about using the doll to cure his curse.

"No! We keep on trying. Stupid doll! I never marry Mousse! Or stupid Ataru letch!" She sighed and growled at Ranma and the doll both. She had had enough of the doll taking them to the wrong places. So far they had seen Shampoo marry Mousse, Dr. Tofu, Ataru Moroboshi, Kuno, Shinnosuke and Sasuke. She had wound up being the familiar of Gosunkugi who had finally learned real magic, had been the Queen of a race of bugs-like creatures and seemed to worship a very weird guy that laughed funny all the time, had become one of the many concubines of Prince Toma, had become a goddess and gone to live with Kirin and the rest of the Seven Lucky Gods but the worst of all was Happosai. Cologne had gone senile in that world and had allowed Happosai to raise Shampoo as his daughter. They had also, accidentally, landed in a few other worlds that had nothing to do with Shampoo's happiness. These worlds had only succeeded in nearly getting them killed either by ugly mutant like creatures, giant robots or by the very world itself.

"Hey! You there! Behind the bushes! Show yourself you cowards!" A voice cut through the silence of that brief moment just as Shampoo had been about to issue another command to the doll. Ranma and Shampoo blinked and then they both sighed and slowly stood up and turned to face the voice. Standing about ten feet away was Ryouga and he looked ready for a fight. He wore a red silk training gi emblazoned with a gold dragon design. Standing a few feet behind him was Shampoo also in battle stance and off to the side was Cologne perched on her staff. At the sight of Ranma, Ryouga reacted predictably enough that Ranma almost could have mimicked him word for word.

"**Ranma!** How dare you come here and invade my adopted home just to seek revenge on me! Prepare to die!" Ryouga growled and put his hands together in front of him beginning to gather his chi, which immediately began to manifest between his hands.

"Aiya! Stupid pig-boy no hurt airen!" Shampoo quickly hand one of her bonbori in hand and threw it. It slammed it into Ryouga's face as he wasn't paying attention to her because he was watching Ranma for any attacks. He collapsed on the ground and the other Shampoo rushed to his side and then glared at the real Shampoo.

"Shampoo no know who you are but Shampoo not let you hurt her airen." She got up and had a sword in her hands as she moved in front of Ryouga's fallen form to protect him. Cologne had simply been watching, seeing how her son-in-law would deal with Ranma and this other Shampoo. Her eyes soon fell upon the doll in Shampoo's arms and Cologne frowned at seeing it.

_The Desire Doll! Hmmm...it appears these two are from one of the multitude of other worlds out there. I can not let that doll remain here. One existing in this world is enough._ Cologne thought and then she cleared her throat and called the attention of her Shampoo to herself. "Shampoo. Take son-in-law home for now. I'll deal with this." The Amazon Matriarch then used her staff to pogo over to the two who did not belong on her world. Her Shampoo glanced to Cologne and then nodded and with great care she picked up Ryouga and ran off quickly back to the village nearby.

"Shampoo no marry stupid pig-boy! Never!" Shampoo asserted as she watched another version of herself run off.

"Hush child. Come here." Cologne said as she narrowed her eyes and waited for Shampoo to obey. The closer she got with that doll the better Cologne could feel the discord coming off this Shampoo and the doll.

"Uh...what...just happened?" Ranma asked looking to Cologne and Shampoo the confusion written plainly on his face.

"Nothing of importance young Ranma, you need not worry. So Great-Granddaughter it appears you used the Desire Doll to come here with Ranma. Why?" Cologne spoke to Ranma in a clear tone and then turned to speak to Shampoo in a soft whisper.

"Oh Great-Grandmother, Ranma beat Shampoo so Shampoo must marry Ranma. He always refuses so Shampoo use Desire Dolly to take him to future where we married so he see how happy it is." Shampoo said softly and deferentially to Cologne, afraid she would be taken to task for using the doll when it had been forbidden.

"I see. A very clever plan but you seem to be having trouble getting to the right world. I shall help you in this child. Tell the doll this and it should work." She then leaned in a whispered something in her ear very softly.

"Shampoo will do this. Thank you Great-Grandmother!" Shampoo said and hugs the elderly woman before rushing back to Ranma.

"Good luck on your journey child." Cologne said before she turned and hopped off towards the village balanced upon her staff. She left unsaid the thought that Shampoo would need luck for the Desire Doll was not in the habit of granting true desires, just what had been asked for in the easiest way possible. That was why it was so dangerous an artifact. Cologne truly found it unsettling that she would have allowed, even the her in another world, Shampoo to use it.

"Okay Ranma. One more try. Desire Dolly take Ranma and Shampoo to future where we happy and married and living at village." Shampoo gave the command and then rubbed the doll's chest in the same circular motion she had before. Its eyes opened and glowed deep green while sparks began to form around the doll. A flash of bluish-white light engulfed the two and they were gone.

* * *

In what appears to be the exact same spot they just left Ranma and Shampoo appeared in a flash of bluish-white light and quickly hid in the bushes. The two people near by which caused them to hide so quickly seemed not to notice at all. They slowly peaked through the bushes and saw the backs of those people as the two sit together. One was a fairly large person with long purple hair and the other was a smaller form with a head of bright red hair in a pigtail. Shampoo grinned and giggled a bit before she glomped onto Ranma's arm beside her. 

"Look Ranma. Is us. Aiya see Ranma? We so happy!" Shampoo whispered to Ranma as the red headed form put its arms around the purple headed form.

"Shhh! I think they're talking." Ranma said and strained his ears to try and hear them. The red head's voice slowly became audible and recognizable as Ranma's girl form.

"...tell you how much I love you Shampoo. I've never been happier than I am right now. I love you Shampoo." She turns and smiles happily up at the Shampoo beside her, her eyes glistening with tears. Shampoo sniffled softly and watched the scene hopefully. Finally all her hard work was going to pay off. Ranma was shocked…more than it was him and he was actually crying than over the fact that this other he loved Shampoo. Though as he watched the other Shampoo turned and leaned down then kissed the other Ranma gently. When that happened Ranma forgot all about the tears and thought that maybe, just maybe, Shampoo had been right. Maybe he really would be happier with her than with…someone else. The two broke the kiss and the other Shampoo reached a hand up to touch the other Ranma's face.

"I love you too my sweet little Ranma-chan." The other Shampoo said in a distinctly and unmistakably male voice.

"**WHAAAAT!"** Both Ranma and Shampoo shouted out as they jumped to their feet and stared at the two other versions of themselves. The other Ranma and Shampoo jump to their feet as well and face the normal Ranma and Shampoo. The other Ranma wore a Chinese battle dress and moved lightly behind a very male Shampoo who blinked in shock. He wore a similar outfit to Ranma's normal clothes but the shirt was a deep purple instead of red. The male Shampoo was very large and muscled and he looked to be stronger than Ryouga, and he glared at them.

"What's the meaning of this! Who are you two and why are you spying on us." The male Shampoo demanded as he raised both his hands in preparation for an attack.

"Aiya! Shampoo...is...man." The female Shampoo stuttered out as she clutched the doll to her and looked ready to just burst into tears. Even with help from her Great-Grandmother the doll still would not work!

"What...what's going on Shampoo? Who are these people and why does that man look like my cursed form?" The female Ranma asked, a bit of fear coloring the anger and confusion in her voice.

"Cursed...form? That's it I've had enough of this! Okay you stupid doll listen up. You take me and Shampoo..." Ranma paused for a moment in thought remembering he had a chance to fix his life and rid himself of his curse now. It was right there in his hands. All this jumping around had made him curious however. "Doll I want you to take me and Shampoo to our real future." Ranma rubbed his palm on the dolls chest in the same circular motion he had seen Shampoo do many times.

"Airen no!" Shampoo shouted and tried to stop him from activating the doll. It was too late however and the doll's eyes opened and began to glow as sparks began to form around the doll. There was a flash of bluish-white light and they were gone leaving the female Ranma and male Shampoo to just stare in shock.

* * *

In an abandoned alleyway there was a flash of bluish-white light and after it disappeared Shampoo and Ranma were left in its wake. Ranma looked around a bit curiously but Shampoo only sighed. She didn't want him to go to their real future in case... She couldn't finish the thought not even in her own mind. But if he didn't see anything he couldn't make any judgments on the future and nothing would be set in stone within his mind. 

"Ranma you give Shampoo doll and we go back home yes?" Shampoo put on her best cute face and turned it on Ranma, but he failed to be affected by it as he headed for the rooftop.

"Sorry Shampoo but I want to see what my future is like. Wow this place has really changed." Ranma said as he stood on the rooftop, doll in hand and looked around. Ranma yelped in surprise and vanished from Shampoo's view. Shampoo immediately leapt up onto the rooftop and found Rana staring at a large billboard which rested on a rooftop several building away. What was written on the billboard was still easy to make out. It had a large picture of Genma dressed in a suit and smiling broadly. Beside the picture were the words "Re-Elect Mayor Saotome!"

" Ranma is not that...Ranma's father?" Shampoo asked and stepped up beside Ranma, staring at the image.

"Yeah...it is. Wow! Pop's gonna be mayor! Maybe he'll stop being so cheap. Come on Shampoo let's check out the Nekohanten and see how you are in the future." Ranma said with a wide grin before he leapt to the next rooftop and headed to the Nekohanten, as his tattered cloak billowed behind him. Shampoo sighed sadly before she too headed off after him.

Outside the Nekohanten an older Mousse stood his glasses covering his eyes as he swept the front walkway of litter and leaves. Directly across from the restaurant Ranma and Shampoo land and quickly hide behind the sign of the shop. The peered out from around it and watched as Mousse did the chore before him. Shampoo gritted her teeth and prayed she wasn't married to Mousse. An older Shampoo, again no less beautiful, emerged and bashed Mousse upside the head with a bonbori before she pointed out a wrapper he had missed as she yelled at him for being so lazy. Oddly they both smiled during the whole exchange, which Shampoo noticed from her hiding place and growled to herself. Ranma snickered lightly at the treatment Mousse received and then he noticed another familiar person who was headed down the street towards the two Amazons.

"Look Shampoo it's Ucchan." Ranma whispered and pointed her out. Shampoo nodded and frowned at the okonomiyaki chef.

"Hmm? Shampoo wonders what stupid spatula-girl want?" Shampoo murmured to herself and the two watched carefully. As Ukyou neared the restaurant a mailbox suddenly tried to attach itself to Ukyou with a pair of arms it seemed to grow from its sides. Ukyou nonchalantly knocked it into a wall across the street with her mega-spatula and put the weapon into its holder on her back smoothly. She smiled and waved then at the older Shampoo and Mousse who did the same back.

Once she got closer Ranma and Shampoo saw that age had only made Ukyou more mature looking but she was still beautiful if not more so from her added years and experience. Her hair, as well as the older Shampoo's, hung down to almost their knees now and while Shampoo's was loose Ukyou's was braided and threaded through with a few white ribbons. Ranma and Shampoo looked to each other and then at the group down below as they listened carefully to the conversation.

"How are you feeling, Ukyou?" The older Shampoo asked as she placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"I'm fine Shampoo but..." Ukyou trailed off with a heavy sigh and looked down at the sidewalk.

"No luck with Kodachi huh?" Mousse said with a sour twist of his lips.

"No! That...bitch has still got my Ranchan under some sort of drugs or something. She just has to! He...he wouldn't act like this. I'm going to get him back from her no matter what it takes!" Ukyou snapped fiercely and looked up as she did at the two before her. Shampoo moved and hugged Ukyou for a moment before she stepped back and nodded her agreement.

"We know you will Ukyou. You know we're there to help if you need us and so is Akane." Shampoo said with a warm and hopeful smile.

"Thanks guys, I know she is. I'm heading over to the Tendo's right now in fact. You guys want to come with me and say hi?" Ukyou said smiling now, almost all traces of the anger and sorrow gone from her face. Even from the rooftop however Ranma could tell she still felt it. Before either Shampoo or Mousse could reply, from inside the restaurant came a loud crash of dishes breaking followed by the crunch of wood splintering and the screams of people in fear for their lives.

"Lotion! Perfume! Settle down in there! Quit attacking the customers! Sorry Ukyou, we would love to but we have to mind those two or we wouldn't have a restaurant to come home to. Maybe we can meet up another time?" Mousse said with a rueful chuckle as from within the restaurant the sound of two teenage voices rose in unison.

"Yes father!" The two voices, one male and one female, chorused in reply to Mousse admonishment of them.

"That's okay you two, it's no trouble. How are those two anyways?" Ukyou asked with a broad smile.

"You know how they are. They haven't changed a bit since last week Ukyou. It is terrible to be a parent to children who act just like we used to, but we manage somehow. I just wish Great-Grandmother was here to see them. We'll see you later then and good luck with Ranma. Remember if you need anything...don't hesitate to call us." Shampoo said in a mock stern tone of voice.

"I'll ask I promise Mom! Thanks again. See you guys later." Ukyou gave them both a hug before she set off on her way down the street. The older Shampoo smiled until Ukyou vanished around a corner and then she looked at Mousse with a worried expression on her face. Mousse nodded and the two turned and went inside.

"Kodachi! I'm under Kodachi's influence. What the hell is going on here? Ranma whispered to Shampoo even as he shuddered at the thought of being under Kodachi's will.

"Aiya. Future not look good for Ranma. You want go rescue you self Ranma?" Shampoo asked her concern for Ranma's future outweighing the thought of them not having a future together for the time being.

"What? No...I don't think we'd do any good. Especially against a future me that has about 15 more years of training. Come on let's follow Ukyou. I gotta find out what happened to Akane and the Tendo's." Ranma said and then he turned and leapt off the rooftop to another as he began to follow Ukyou. Shampoo followed closely behind him, also curious as to what had happened. Akane and Ukyou were both admirable opponents to her, but Kodachi was not for she used tricks and concoctions to win her battles.

Ukyou walked down the street to the gates of the Tendo's home and entered into the front yard. She headed for the front door and knocked before she entered. Ranma and Shampoo landed on the wall and quickly leapt off it into the yard behind some bushes where they listened carefully. The only thing they could hear was humming from the open kitchen window. Suddenly in the kitchen window the source of the humming became apparent as Akane stepped into view and, like the others, she was also in her early thirties. Her hair was long again and tied in the back with a yellow ribbon. She was smiling and happily cooking something which, to Ranma's surprise, actually smelled delicious.

"Hey Akane-chan! What're you cooking? It smells good!" Ukyou called out as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh hi Ucchan! I'm just cooking dinner. It's nothing special really. So how've you been?" Akane asked, looking over her shoulder as Ukyou stepped up next to her.

"I've been doing okay. So have you...heard anything from Nabiki...concerning Ranchan?" Ukyou asked, trying to sound casual about it but it was obviously not a subject she had gotten used to yet. Akane paused and set her spoon aside as she turned to face Ukyou, who was just barely visible from the hiding place Ranma and Shampoo had chosen.

"Actually Ukyou I have. It's not good news however. She managed to find out what's wrong with Ranma. She got her hands on the medical records of the private doctor the Kuno's use; I didn't want to know how though. He's poisoned Ukyou. It's mercury poisoning, and that's why he started acting strange all those years ago and why he started getting worse and worse in martial arts. It's affecting his mind and body, deteriorating both.

"Doctor Tofu says there is still a chance however. If we can get him out of Kodachi's grip soon and get him admitted to a hospital he should be fine after a few months of treatment. He says it's all of Kodachi's drugs that kept him alive this long actually. Without them or proper medical treatment he'd have died. We'll get him back! I was going to call Shampoo and Mousse and the others later tonight." Akane said her voice quiet but full of conviction as she took Ukyou into her arms. The two hugged tightly and in silence for a few moments before they stepped apart and Ukyou took the tissue Akane offered to dry her eyes.

"Thanks Akane you guys are the greatest. By the way, how's Harumoni doing? She looks just like you these days. She acts just like you as well." Ukyou said with a small smile on her face as both she and Akane turned their hands towards the finishing of dinner.

"I know Ucchan. She's out in the dojo practicing as usual. Her father told her if she was able to defeat him in under five minutes he'd teach her some secret technique. Akane said with a sigh and a shake of her head but she smiled proudly at the thought of her daughter.

"Oh? That figures. Speaking of which where is that no good husband of yours? Ukyou asked directly a sly grin towards Akane.

"He is not 'no good' Ukyou. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Akane replied and glanced sideways at Ukyou, as if she knew where this was going.

"Well I wouldn't be too sure about that. I mean he's turning your daughter into a real tomboy. Then again like mother like daughter. Ukyou laughed and ducked out of the way of a piece of carrot Akane flicked at her.

"Look who's talking 'Miss I-lived-as-a-boy-for-ten-years-of-my-childhood.' If that's not a tomboy I don't know what is." Akane retorted with a smirk.

"Hmph! I had a perfectly good reason for doing that. You were just born that way so nyah!" Ukyou grinned and stuck her tongue out at Akane and then the two of them laughed. Ranma and Shampoo watched this conversation from their hiding place and turned to each other as Akane and Ukyou continued to make dinner while they talked and carried on with each other.

"Mercury poisoning. I don't believe this. Kodachi's going to poison me and make me lose my edge." Ranma swallowed and felt like he had a stomach full of lead.

"Ranma this is future. Spatula-girl and violent-girl say this start long time ago. Hasn't happen yet with us. We make sure it not happen yes? We stop before cheating-rose-girl hurt you." Shampoo whispered at Ranma who smiled and nodded. He hadn't thought of that. It certainly hadn't happened yet and fore warned was fore armed.

"Yeah! You're right Shampoo. We can just eh…did you hear that? Come on!" Ranma whispered and turned towards the sound he had heard. The two of them crept towards the dojo on silent feet. They came to a stop just outside the entrance and Ranma carefully slid open the door and the two looked inside. Inside they saw a girl of about sixteen years old and she looked quite a bit like Akane except her frame was bigger than Akane was at that age. The girl wore and old gi of Akane's and was practicing a fast complex kata off to one side of the dojo striking out at poles and cinder blocks all around her.

Her fist passed through all of it like it was rice paper to her. Splinters of wood and small clouds of dust and rock pieces rained down around her as she moved demolishing the targets piece by piece all around her. The young girl had short black hair with slightly longer bangs which she kept out of her eyes with the help of a yellow and black spotted bandana. Ranma and Shampoo still covered in the tattered black cloaks, slowly entered the dojo and watched her fluid movements. Both martial artists could appreciate both the power and the grace that was in this girl's movements. The kata ended and she stood with her back to the two intruders as she focused on calming her breathing.

"Wow." That was all Ranma could say about the performance.

"Aiya." Shampoo voiced a similar statement of appreciation. The young girl whirled around and faced them at the sound of their voices. After a moment to take stock of her two opponents she grabbed a nearby staff from the wall and charged at them.

"I don't know who you are but I'll teach you to trespass! **Kyaaaa!**" The young girl leapt into the air and brought the staff down in an arc towards Ranma and Shampoo.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? We haven't done anything to you!" Ranma snapped at the girl as he landed in a defensive stance, his hands up before him.

"Aiya! Violent girl is crazy Ranma!" Shampoo said as she too landed in a defensive stance on the other side of the girl. The girl paused and looked from Ranma to Shampoo both of whose cloaks had fallen away from the heads as their faces were clearly seen now.

"Auntie Shampoo! What are doing with this filth!" The young girl asked, directing a disgusted look at Ranma.

"Ranma no filth. It long story. We not from here." Shampoo explained to the young girl who never took her eyes off Ranma.

"Why are you talking like that! Never mind I'll get rid of him and then we can talk! She then turned and charged at Ranma using her staff as a spear as she directed blow after blow towards his body.

"Ah, hey, watch it! Quit it! Damn! Okay doll get us out of here! I want go back to the present, back to where I belong!" Ranma moved and contorted his body to dodge the girl's quick and precise strikes against him. As he did so he brought he hand around and rubbed the doll's chest in a circular motion. The doll's eyes snapped open and began to glow green. The blue sparks began to crackle around the doll

Shampoo moved and leapt into the air, aiming a kick at the young girl who was giving Ranma all her attention. The young girl spun her staff around and stabbed at Ranma twice before she noticed what he did with the doll. She redirected her staff and aimed for the doll to knock it out of his hand. Ranma wasn't paying attention to attacks on the doll, just on himself as he tried to will the doll to go faster. Shampoo flew through the air her foot outstretched to kick Harumoni in the back and knock her down. Shampoo had nearly touched Harumoni whose staff had nearly touched the doll when all three were engulfed in a flash of bluish-white light and vanished from the dojo. A few moments later Akane and Ukyou rushed into the dojo and looked around seeing only the debris from the young girl's practice.

"Harumoni! Harumoni where are you! Harumoni!" Akane called out for her daughter and her voice began to get desperate with worry.

"Come on Akane. Let's go look for her. It might have been Kodachi and Ranchan again. If so we'll find them and make them pay." Ukyou said to Akane who clenched her hands into fists and growled. Both the women turned and rushed out of the dojo.

* * *

Back in present day Nerima at the Tendo dojo Akane had just finished setting up the last of the cinder blocks. She was in a calmer mood than she had been and took slow and deep breaths as she prepared herself for the punch. With a deep breath she pulled her fist back ready to bring it down. As she did this just across the dojo a flash of bluish-white light flared up and died away. Akane didn't notice Ranma, Shampoo and Harumoni appear in the same positions they had disappeared at from the future because her eyes were closed in concentration. Momentum took over and Harumoni's staff struck the doll sideways and knocked it out of Ranma's hand and across the dojo. Shampoo continued her kick and nailed Harumoni square in the back. She had been off balance from the transport and continued to fall. She crashed into Harumoni who in turn crashed into Ranma and the three fell to the dojo floor in a heap of limbs. Ranma quickly shook off the crash and looked around to see the doll land neatly on the cinder blocks as Akane's fist cleaved the air towards it. 

"Akane no don't!" Ranma shouted at Akane and while Akane heard the shout she was unable to stop her fist. It slammed into the wooden doll which shattered into pieces and her fist continued on through the three cinder blocks. She stared in shock for a moment at the remains of the doll before she reached down and picked up the unbroken head, which was the only part not damaged by her punch. The doll looked so old and so valuable and she had broken it!

"Oh no! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to! I'll pay for it I promise I will Ranma! Er, wait a minute? Ranma what are you doing with a doll!" Akane blinked and turned towards Ranma to seem him pulling himself from on top of Shampoo and some other strange dark-haired girl. She dropped the head and rose to her feet then stalked over and grabbed Ranma by the front of his shirt. "Ranma what is going on here! Is this where you've been the past two hours, with this Amazon hussy! And who is this other girl! Is she **another** fiancée of yours that you've picked up! Well answer me!"

"What! Leggo Akane! C'mon it's not what you think, let me explain!" Ranma babbled to Akane and tried to free his shirt from her grip.

"Shampoo is no hussy, violent girl!" Shampoo retorted with a glare and attached herself to Ranma's arm. As the three of them argued Harumoni slowly got to her feet and stared at them and the dojo around them. Where had her cinder blocks and poles gone? Where were the training weights her father had bought her for her birthday? Non of this made any sense and unless Harumoni was going blind she could swear her mother looked years younger.

"Mom! Mom! Mom what's going on! How come you Auntie Shampoo and...he look so young again? Is this one of Happosai's plans again?" Harumoni had to shout to get their attention but once she had she lowered her voice to normal speaking levels. Akane let go of Ranma's shirt and looked towards Harumoni.

"Wh-what did you...call me?" Akane asked, staring at Harumoni in shock. There was no way but…she looked so much like the face she saw in the mirror every day. There were differences but the resemblance was undeniable!

"I called you Mom. What else would I call you? What's going on? One minute I was trying to run that piece of trash out of our dojo and then next I'm here and everything looks so different." Harumoni asked as she gestured around at the dojo before she turned and looked to Akane, to her mother, to make everything all right again.

"Mom! You called me Mom. You're my…daughter? Ranma! Explain!" After speaking softly to Harumoni she turned to glare at Ranma as she demanded an explanation.

"Well Akane...uh...you see Shampoo sort of...used the doll you broke to take me and her to the future and we came back just now with your daughter. Sorry about this." Ranma explained as he lightly scratched the back of his head. Akane growled softly and lashed out, planting her fist square between Ranma's eyes and sending him to the floor.

"Wait, did he say future? What's he talking about? Does this mean I'm in my past?" Harumoni asked as she looked afraid and confused at this.

"Yeah, I guess it does. What's your name? And who's your father? Is it...Ranma?" Akane asked, a small flush coloring her cheeks. Harumoni's cheeks went red as well, but from anger as she snorted in disgust.

"Ranma! If he was my father I'd probably kill myself. I'd never want the blood of a coward running in my veins! And my name is Harumoni."

"I'm **not** a coward! Geez you almost sound like..." Ranma growled out at Harumoni, he was really beginning to dislike her. He never got to finish his sentence however because another voice interrupted him from doing so.

"Excuse me could you people tell me how to find the Tendo Dojo?" The voice asked and everyone present turned to see Ryouga just looking up from his map at the four of them. He blinked and recognition of the people and the place registered and he grinned darkly at Ranma. At last he had arrived and revenge would finally be his. In fact Akane herself was running towards him with a big smile of happiness on her face and one of his bandanas around her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him in a loving hug and he felt his soul ascend to heaven, though as it did he saw Akane standing over by Ranma and Shampoo.

That wasn't right at all. If Akane was over there how could she be hugging him? He looked down at the face of the young girl beaming up at him. She wasn't Akane…she looked a lot like her but it wasn't her. So then who was this girl?

"Dad! Welcome back! How was your trip!" Harumoni said and then realized that this wasn't her father, not exactly and quickly stepped back. She watched as he stuttered the word 'Dad' out several times before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell over backwards to the dojo floor with a thump. She stared at him in shock and took a step towards him but three more thumps caught her attention and she whirled around to see Ranma and Akane and Shampoo all passed out on the dojo floor as well.

"Uh…was it something I said?" Harumoni asked no one in particular and sighed looking around the dojo. She was in the past, her only way home was now broken in the cinder blocks by her own mother but worst of all was that she hadn't even been born yet. How was she ever going to explain this one to her parents when she got home?

_End of Part One_

* * *

**Author's Miscellany:** Well I originally wrote this a long time ago and it was in script format on my website. Since does not allow that style and I had moved on more firmly into story format by now I decided when I posted The Desire Doll on this site I would do a complete revision of the story and rewrite some elements which didn't mesh as nicely back then as I had wanted. The rest will be coming, have no doubt about that, and you may even see some major story points changing from the way you remember them. I'll even be taking into account some old constructive criticism I was given of this story. 

Now comes the part which remains the same from long ago. My thanks and a bit of footnotes. The first person is Van Donovan to whom without I would never have started writing fanfics and who helped me in the beginning stages of this specific fanfic. Thanks a bunch Van! Also to thank Edwin Holmes-Lauder for encouraging me to get part one out.

Special thanks to two great writers John Biles and Mark Latus. The world visited in this fanfic where Shampoo marries Dr. Tofu was created by John Biles in his Else Worlds series, one I strongly recommend. Also the world visited where Ryouga and Shampoo are together come from the mind of Mark Latus in his fanfics "A Shampoo Variation" and "Ryouga: Crossover." These were actually two of the first fanfics I ever had the privilege of reading. They are very well done and quite enjoyable. The two worlds mentioned here are not mine and I make no claim to them. They belong to their respective author's just as the world of Harumoni and others belong to me. Sorry couldn't help saying I own a world!

Thanks for your time and patience. I shall be doing my best to edit and revise Part Two and get it uploaded onto the site as soon as time and life make allowances for me to do so.


	2. Chapter Two

The Desire Doll - Chapter Two

The Tendo living room was full of soft noises, from the soft click of shogi tiles being placed on the board to the sound of the television programming to Kasumi's quiet humming. The whole Tendo family was present in the room as well as Shampoo, Ryouga, Ranma, Genma and Harumoni. Ryouga was lying on the floor covered in a blanket and still passed out from earlier. Harumoni sat by his side to keep an eye on him and Kasumi was helping her do so. Shampoo sat at the table with the pieces of the doll arranged before her. The dress sat to one side as she worked slowly to rebuild the doll from the pieces they had gathered.

Half the doll was already rebuilt and Shampoo simply hoped she was putting it back together right as she reached for the small bottle of glue. Akane sat at the table next to Ranma and was alternating between glaring at Ranma and looking in concern and confusion to Harumoni and Ryouga. Ranma sat and stared at the doll as he looked guilty and angry at the same time. Soun and Genma sat in the far corner the shogi board between them as they played and thought about the situation. Nabiki was pretending to watch the television as she listened to everyone else.

"Oh I hope father's alright. He isn't usually this emotional back home. Er…in my time. This is all so strange." Harumoni said with a small sigh as she carefully wrung out the cloth and placed it back on Ryouga's forehead.

"I wouldn't worry Harumoni. Ryouga is a very strong person and he also fainted. He'll be just fine as soon as he wakes up." Kasumi said with a warm and reassuring smile.

"Yeah Harumoni! Ryouga will be his old self in no time." Akane said brightly as she turned to look at the young lady claimed to be her daughter through Ryouga.

"Ryouga's got to have the hardest head I've seen, next to Kuno! A little fainting won't hurt him." Ranma said and laughed a bit but stopped as he heard the low growl of rage. He turned in his seat and expected to see Ryouga rising from his place on the floor to strike at him, but instead he found himself staring directly into the face of Harumoni.

"You shut up you no good filth! You're lucky I'm even letting you in the same house as my father! He's twice the man you are you...half breed pervert! I should take this opportunity to kill you now so you won't become the constant pain of my family in the future!" Harumoni snapped viciously at Ranma before she turned back to face her prone father. Ranma blinked and felt quite unnerved at the level of rage coming off of the young girl who looked so much like Akane.

"Harumoni! You shouldn't say things like that about Ranma. Why are you so angry at him anyways? What did he do?" Akane moved off her chair to kneel beside Harumoni and try to calm the other girl down. She could understand being angry at Ranma but Harumoni seemed ready to tear Ranma apart and that was a bit more extreme than she was used to.

"I'm sorry Mom. I keep forgetting I'm in the past now. It's a bit of a long story with everything he's done to us along with Kodachi. It'd be easier to tell what he hasn't done! He's always harassing you and Dad and attacking with that nut he calls a wife. He's tried to kill Dad every single time he's come around. He even tried to kill me when I was six years old. The only ones in our family he hasn't attacked are Kasumi because she lives with Doctor Tofu now and Nabiki because she's married to Kuno. If all that wasn't bad enough he nearly killed Grandfather five years ago!" Harumoni said and pointed across the room at Soun. Soun looked up from the shogi board and over to Harumoni while Genma took the chance to rearrange the board. Everyone else stared at Soun for a moment and then all eyes turned to look at Ranma.

"What? I didn't do anything! This is in the future! I haven't done anything!" Ranma said looking around the room for some kind of support.

"Yet…" Nabiki said, no longer even pretending to watch the TV as she regarded Ranma with a cool expression.

"Shampoo, help me out here! We went to a whole lot of different futures right? The one Harumoni's from might not even be our real one right!" Ranma said as he turned to face Shampoo. Shampoo looked up from her work with the doll, nervous at being suddenly under attention.

"It possible Ranma..." Shampoo began to say, hesitant in her speech.

"There ya see?" Ranma said looking back to all the others expectantly.

" …but Shampoo think we see real future." Shampoo finished what she had begun to say and turned her attention back to the doll. She had to get it fixed so she could set all this to rights and put the doll back before Cologne knew it had been missing. Ranma groaned and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Soun cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone in the room before he spoke.

"Excuse me. I believe it would be rather unfair to Ranma to judge him on actions he hasn't even done yet. Also if you are from our future Harumoni, then by telling us this should change the way things happen yes? After all, I think I can speak for everyone here when I say that none of us wishes to see Ranma in such a situation." Soun smiled at Harumoni and Harumoni smiled back and nodded a bit.

"Hmmm…you might be right Grandfather. I've never done anything like this before so I don't know how it would work but if you did know about it before hand you should be able to prevent it. Uh Grandfather, may I ask you a question?" Harumoni asked almost reverently of Soun.

"Of course my dear child, you may ask anything of me." Soun replied with a small laugh.

"Grandfather how come you never told me you knew Mayor Saotome?" Harumoni asked curiously and blinked as Soun, Nabiki and Akane all fell over at the same time.

"M...M...Mayor! You've got to be kidding me!" Nabiki replied as she sat back up.

"S...Saotome! You've had political aspirations and never told me?" Soun asked of Genma as he stared at his life long friend as if he'd never met him before. Genma blinked but recovered quickly and grinned broadly as he sat up straighter and smoothed the front of his gi out.

"Well I...always knew I was destined for greatness. Mayor Saotome…I like the sound of that." Genma said with a chuckle but he was interrupted by a face full of water and the glass it had been in as it was bounced off the side of his head. Soun caught the glass and set it down upon the floor beside him as Genma, now a large panda, growled at Ranma.

"Aw shut up old man! Nobody can understand you anyways." Ranma muttered and folded his arms.

'Show some respect for your Mayor boy!' was on the sign that Genma waved back and forth at Ranma.

"Congratulations Mr. Saotome, I'm sure you'll help clean up our city." Kasumi said cheerfully to Genma.

'Thank you Kasumi.' was written on the other side of the sign as Genma flipped it around for her to see.

"I don't believe this!" Ranma muttered to himself and turned back around to face Shampoo, in case she needed some help with the doll. Akane looked at Ranma and then to Harumoni and leaned in close to whisper to the young girl now that she had the chance to.

"Umm...Harumoni, are you sure that you are mine and Ryouga's daughter? I mean he's never even hinted towards…" Akane never got to finish her sentence because Ryouga suddenly groaned and shifted on the floor. His eyes fluttered for a moment before blinking slowly open. Harumoni immediately had her attention on her father, leaning over him her face a mix of concern and relief.

"Daddy! Are you okay?" Harumoni asked as she took the cold cloth from his forehead.

"Oh…uh...uh yeah, I mean I think…I'm okay. Er, wait…wait what did you just…" Ryouga said looking up at Harumoni as his mind worked to come back fully under his control.

"Oh thank goodness. I was so worried Daddy." Harumoni exclaimed and for a moment all was silent. Then as if he had springs under his back his eyes snapped open wide and he sat straight up.

"Huh what! Daddy! Ah...Akane...what…I...I mean I never...I don't know her…I don't know anything!" Ryouga stammered out, having seen Akane sitting right beside him, he tried to salvage his reputation in her eyes and defend himself.

"That's for sure." Ranma murmured to himself under his breath which earned him a death filled glare from Harumoni.

"Calm down Ryouga, everything is okay. Well, sort of at least. We're still working on that but this is Harumoni. She's from the future and she says she's…well, our daughter." Akane said and glanced to the floor as a blush turned her cheeks red.

"Harumoni? You…you are…my daughter?" Ryouga asked looking at the young girl. She looked so much like Akane but now that he had the chance to look at her she also looked like Ryouga's own mother, especially in her eyes.

"That's me Dad. Maybe I should explain a little bit more about home?" Harumoni asked and looked around. Ryouga and Akane nodded and seemed the most curious but everyone else was interested as well. There were two exceptions Harumoni noted with mild distaste that one of them was Ranma, who had his back turned to them all and was watching Shampoo, who was the other. Harumoni didn't hold it against Shampoo as she was still busy working to fix the doll.

"Well from what...Ranma...has said, he and Shampoo were visiting the future and accidentally brought me back here." Harumoni began but Ryouga jumped to his feet, tossing the blanket covering him aside as he faced Ranma.

"**Ranma!** How dare you interfere with the life of my daughter? I shall not let you live to get away with this!" Ryouga demanded as he took a battle stance, his hands held up before him like claws.

"Oh pipe down bacon breath! It was an accident! As if I'd want to bring your tomboy of a daughter back here to our time! Get real!" Ranma snorted at Ryouga from where he sat at the table, looking bored.

"Ranma, shut up! No one is asking you! Ryouga, just ignore that jerk, alright?" Akane said to the both of them finally looking at Ryouga with a smile.

"Yeah Dad! Calm down. As much as I'd love to see you pound him into the ground, show you're better than he is by being the bigger man. Harumoni said with a proud smile at Ryouga.

"Alright I won't fight with him for you two, but only as long as he doesn't push me. Ryouga sat back down and cast baleful glares at Ranma who smirked back and stuck his tongue out.

"Thanks Daddy! As I was saying you are my father and Akane is my mother. It sounds so weird calling you by your names. From what you guys told me the way you fell in love was soooo romantic! Mom, you told me it was during one of the times Ranma was fighting Dad and in the end Dad had finally beaten Ranma and then he told you he loved you. Once you knew that Dad loved you, it changed the way you looked at him. Come to think of it, it was shortly after that when Ranma just ran off from everyone and disappeared for a while. I think it over a year before anyone saw him again and when they did he was with Kodachi and the two were claiming to be married.

"**What?** Ugh how disgusting? As if I would ever willingly go be with Kodachi. Are you trying to give me nightmares! Besides you just proved it wasn't the real future you came from, because there is no way no how that Ryouga could **ever** beat me in a fight!" Ranma scoffed at the idea of Ryouga even while his stomach did somersaults over the thought of Kodachi.

"Shut up Ranma! I can too beat you. You've just been lucky so far that's all!" Ryouga replied with a scowl.

"Yeah right Ryouga. So I've been lucky for about a year now then, is that it? Face it, I'm better than you are and I always will be!" Ranma replied with a confident smirk.

"Shut up Ranma!" Ryouga growled out as he clenched his fists ready to attack, but Akane was closer and she drove an elbow into Ranma's stomach knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Yeah shut up Ranma! Quit picking on Ryouga!" Akane said with a pointed glare at Ranma.

"Stupid, violent, uncute tomboy." Ranma muttered to himself as he rubbed his stomach where Akane hit.

"**What did you call me Ranma?**" Akane turned to face Ranma fully, her eyes burning with rage.

"I called you a-**urk**!" Ranma began to reply to Akane his voice rising to match Akane's but he was cut off by a mallet. The mallet was not Akane's however for Harumoni held the handle. It was a longer handled mallet with a smaller head that Akane's usual one. The flat end had struck Ranma and embedded him partially into the floorboards beside the table while the other end was a pad of blunted spikes much like a meat tenderizer. Also of note was the entire mallet was made out of metal. Harumoni lifted the mallet off Ranma and rested it on her shoulder, before letting go of it, at which point it shimmered and vanished from view.

"Mom might let you get away with stuff like that back here but I won't! As long as I'm here you'd better watch what you call my mother you half-breed pervert!" Harumoni said with a cold anger in her tone.

"Oh my! I'd better go call the lumber company again. We'll need extra with all this excitement going on." Kasumi said to no one in particular and walked across the room into the kitchen. Ranma groaned in pain as he pulled himself from the floor and brushed wood splinters from him.

"Wow! That was amazing Harumoni." Akane said with a smile.

"Oh thanks Mom but don't give me all the credit. You taught me how to do that. You said it was some kind of family secret." Harumoni giggled a bit at Akane's slightly dumbfounded expression.

"Great...just great! Just what I needed…two of them." Ranma's shoulder slumped as he grumbled about his ill fortune.

"Shut up!" Akane and Harumoni both snapped at Ranma at precisely the same time. They paused and blinked at each other and then laughed. Ryouga then cleared his throat and look to Harumoni.

"Uh excuse me Harumoni but could I...I mean I would like to speak to you...in private." Ryouga was nervous, that much was plain to see.

"Sure thing Dad. Give me your hand I don't want you getting lost." She laughed a bit and patted Ryouga on the shoulder as he blushed and stammered something in reply to her. Akane waved a bit, smiling at the two of them as they left, and after she was sure they were gone she spun around and glared at Ranma.

"Ranma! Quit picking on Ryouga and I want you to be extra nice to Harumoni while she's here. Do you understand me!" Akane leveled a finger at Ranma as she spoke.

"What for? She's not _my_ kid! Why do I have to treat her like something special?" Ranma asked with a glare.

"No but she's my daughter! Plus it's not her fault you turn out like such a pervert in the future!" Akane folded her arms and nodded as if that settled the argument.

"I am **not** a pervert you tomboy!" Ranma snapped back in reply.

"Ranma you take that back right now!" Akane replied as she got to her feet.

"Aiya it fixed! Ranma it fixed. Can take violent-girl and pig-boy's daughter back home now!" Shampoo replied holding up the doll one more looking whole and with the dress once again in place. The hands and feet however were covered in cracks and gave testament to the fact that the doll had been broke. Ranma crowed in delight and took the doll from Shampoo with a grin.

"Great! The sooner the better I say! Akane go get her and we'll send her back home where she belongs." Ranma's grin disappeared however when Akane grabbed the doll from him.

"Oh no we're not; not yet at any rate! I haven't gotten to talk to her at all yet!" Akane growled and then yelped as Ranma snagged the doll from her hands all of a sudden.

"What are you talking about, 'talk to her'? Oh I see. I know what this is all about now! You just can't wait to find out all about your happy little life with Ryouga. How can you be so selfish? Akane she might not even be from our future so don't go getting your hopes up! You'd be lucky if you could find _anybody_ to marry a tomboy type like you." Ranma said with a derisive little sneer. He didn't really mean what he was saying but he couldn't help but lash out with the way everyone seemed to be ganging up against him just because of Harumoni. Akane threw her hands up in disgust and brought them down, snatching the doll once more from Ranma's grasp.

"Oh I don't believe it! You're jealous! You're actually jealous that Ryouga and I might have a kid together! How juvenile can you be Ranma!" Akane laughed at the thought and Ranma grabbed the doll from her once again as she did.

"What! What would I have to be jealous of from Ryouga! I'll have you know that if you and I ever had a kid it'd be ten times the kid that Harumoni is! And to top it all off it sure as hell wouldn't be a sexless tomboy like you!" Ranma countered and smirked. Akane growled and pulled back her fist to hit Ranma with for that remark. Before she could bring her fist forward to connect the eyes of the doll snapped open all on their own and the room was engulfed in a flash of greenish-white light.

* * *

Ryouga and Harumoni entered the dojo together and sat down in the center of it facing each other. Off to the side the pile of broken cinder blocks had yet to be cleaned up from earlier. Ryouga sat in silence for several long moments composing his thoughts. 

"So what did you want to talk to me about Dad?" Harumoni asked smiling at her father. It was so strange to see him to young and so insecure about himself. He was never like this back when she was growing up, not even a little bit.

"Ah...yeah Harumoni...can you tell me exactly how I...told Akane I loved her?" Ryouga said quietly his face flushing a little.

"Dad you haven't told her yet, have you?" Harumoni asked and Ryouga sighed and lowered his head.

"No I haven't. No matter what I do, every time I get close to tell her I either chicken out or someone interrupts or a disaster occurs." Ryouga frowned and clenched his hands pounding them against the floor beside him slightly.

"It'll be okay Dad. I'm sure you'll tell her when the time is right for you. I do know one thing though Dad. She really does love you but she's probably confused right now with me here and everything. Who knows maybe I'm changing my own future just by being here. I might end up making it so that I'm never born." Harumoni said with a light chuckle but Ryouga heard the small tremble of fear in her voice. He reached out and took Harumoni into his arm in a comforting hug.

"No you won't Harumoni, I won't let that happen. You're going to be born and you're going to be the most beautiful little girl. So don't you even worry about that at all! I was also wondering if you...uh...know about my...uh...little water problem?" Ryouga asked as he leaned back while Harumoni wiped at her eyes a bit with her hands. She giggled a bit and nodded with a girlish grin.

"Oh you mean P-chan? Yeah I know about that. P-chan was my pet when I was little. I know that was you now, though I didn't back then. What about it?" Harumoni asked a curious smile on her face.

"Well...Akane...uh...doesn't know about it yet either. I need to keep it secret for now. I will tell her though! I promise you that but…could you just not say anything about it? Please?" Ryouga bowed low, his forehead almost touching the floor, as he pleaded with Harumoni.

"If you want me to Daddy, I'd do anything for you. You really should tell Mom though as soon as possible." Harumoni said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Harumoni. Does...uh...Akane know in the future?" Ryouga asked with a nervous twitch to his lips.

"Of course she knows Dad! I'm not sure how she found out though. You guys never really talked about that a lot. Sorry I can't help you there Dad." Harumoni said apologetically."That's alright Harumoni. I just want to ask one more thing. Why do you hate Ranma so much?" Ryouga asked and blinked as Harumoni's face darkened in anger and her forehead furrowed.

"Well ever since he started going with Kodachi all those years ago, according to Mom and Auntie Ukyou, he began acting weird. He got real mean and started to attack you and Mom all the time and then one day he nearly killed Grandfather Tendo. He and Kodachi were put in jail for it and I think the others have forgiven him but I won't! I'll never forgive him for that! If it hadn't been for Miss Hinako they probably would've killed him. It's just ever since I was old enough to remember him he's always been mean and evil and weird and perverted." Harumoni explained her eyes once more tearing up though she brushed her hand angrily across her face to get rid of them.

"Hmm, that sure doesn't sound like the Ranma I know. Ranma may be arrogant and a coward, but he's never cruel nor would he ever try to kill anyone. If he's going with Kodachi she must be the cause of it I'm sure. Harumoni I…uh?" Ryouga was about to say something when a flash of greenish-white light flashed from outside the dojo, casting it's jade color across the walls through the open door of the dojo.

"What was that?" Harumoni said as she hopped to her feet, Ryouga doing likewise right after her.

"I don't know but let's find out." Ryouga replied and lead the way back to the Tendo household.

* * *

The flash of greenish-white light faded and the people in the room opened their shielded eyes to find between Ranma and Akane stood a red-headed, blue-eyed teenage girl. She was about the same height as Ranma only a little shorter. She bore a very striking resemblance to him in his female form but for the fact her hair was a different shade and loose. It hung down to her shoulders in wavy curls and was wet and half covered in shampoo. Her body was also wet, not to mention completely naked and covered in soap in just the right areas to maintain her modesty. She was facing Ranma and blinked a couple of times before she smiled and lowered her hands from where they were lathering the shampoo in her hair. With one suds covered hand she waggled a finger at Ranma while everyone else stared in shock at the girl.

"Naughty naughty Father! You know how Mother gets mad at you when you try to get me alone like this. Although it seems we're not alone are we, not that I mind an audience. Hello Mother, Aunt Nabiki, Grandfathers, Aunt Shampoo. I'd stay around and talk more to you all but I really should go finish my bath now. Oh Aunt Nabiki do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes? Thanks a bunch!" With that she turned and with a little wave of her fingers goodbye she gracefully glided across the floor and down past the stairs, not the least bit self conscious about her lack of clothing. She had left behind a little a little trail of soap suds in small spots on the floor that marked her trail. After a few moments the water was heard running. Nobody seemed to want to move after that scene. It was into this that Ryouga and Harumoni walked back into and paused to look at everyone. Nabiki recovered first and smirked before she lifted a hand to cover her mouth and hide her soft laughter.

"Uh…hello, what's going on? Is something wrong Akane, Ranma?" Ryouga asked as he walked over, noting the small mounds of soap suds on the floor.

"Aunt Nabiki what happened? Why is everyone just staring at nothing?" Harumoni asked and took a couple of steps towards the couch where Nabiki still sat.

"They're all in shock Harumoni. Ranma just accidentally brought another child from the future. This one was by him and Akane from what I can tell. She just appeared buck naked said hi to everyone and then went to finish the bath Ranma interrupted." Nabiki said and shook her head as she snickered once more. This was just getting far too amusing.

"That...is my...daughter?" Ranma said as he recovered from his shock.

"That...is my...daughter?" Akane said immediately after Ranma as she too recovered.

"Hmmm there appears to be an echo in this room." Nabiki commented with a dry smile.

"I don't believe this! Wait a minute the doll is fixed! So this means I can go home, right?" Harumoni said a wide smile crossing her face.

_This is not good. I fixed the doll but I fixed it wrong. Now what do I do. I can't let the children from the future stay. Great-Grandmother will know how to fix it right but then she'll know I took the doll. I don't have a choice however, I have to fix the doll right. Great-Grandmother probably already knows I took the doll by now._ These were the thoughts which moved through the mind of Shampoo while the others recovered and talked about this new arrival. At Harumoni's question about going home she cleared her thought and spoke up.

"Yes Shampoo fix doll, but doll supposed to take you to places not brings things to you. Shampoo will go ask Great-Grandmother for help. Ranma keep doll safe until Shampoo come back with Great-Grandmother and no use doll no more!" Shampoo told Ranma and then turned and headed out down the hallway to the Tendo's front door. She pulled it open and stopped, almost running into Ukyou who stood outside just about to knock. The two rivals stared at each other and glared for a moment.

"What not-nice girl want here?" Shampoo asked with a deep frown at Ukyou.

"Don't call me that you Amazon hussy! And it's none of your business what I want here!" Ukyou glared right back at Shampoo, letting one hand fall to her side so it would be ready to take her battle spatula off her back in an instant should it be needed.

"Ucchan is that you! What're you doing here?" Ranma called out down the hall and moved out into it, doll in hand. Ukyou grinned and shouldered her way past Shampoo and bounded down the hall to attach herself to Ranma's arm.

"Ranchan! I just came to visit that's all. Hey what's with the doll Ranchan? Is it a gift for me!" Ukyou asked with a wide smile. Behind the Shampoo watched this scene with a sad look and quietly shut the door. She headed out down the Tendo's walkway to the street and sighed.

_Aiya, if that future really is true, I'll never get Ranma. Worse, I'll be stuck with Mousse!_ Shampoo pushed open the main gates of the Tendo's and shut them behind her. She knew what was more important at the moment was getting the doll fixed and everything set to rights again. This was why there were so many warnings from her Great-Grandmother about that doll. Back inside Ranma was taking Ukyou down the hall from the front door to the Tendo's living room with more than a little nervousness to him.

"Eheheh…no it's not a gift for you Ukyou. Or for anyone really, it's kind of a long story. And a depressing one at that." Ranma said with a wan smile

"What's wrong Ranchan you don't look so good. Did Akane force her cooking on you again?" Ukyou asked as they walked into the Tendo's living room, Ukyou still attached to Ranma's free arm.

"Ha I wish! That kind of thing I can handle, unless she really fouls up Ucchan!" Ranma said with a snort.

"My cooking isn't **that** bad!" Akane snapped at Ranma.

"Yeah! Mom is a great cook!" Harumoni added in her two cent with a sniff of dismissal to Ranma. Ukyou blinked and let go of Ranma looking to Akane and Harumoni who now sat next to Akane at the Tendo's table. Nabiki was sitting at the couch and Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome she noted were at their shogi board in the corner looked like they'd seen a ghost. Ryouga was also sitting at the table, looking very nervous for some reason. Kasumi entered and headed down past the stairs towards the Tendo's bathroom as Ukyou took stock of everyone in the room, especially Harumoni.

"What the...? Ranchan who is that? Why does she look so much like Akane?" Ukyou looked to Ranma and then back at Harumoni and Akane, hoping for an explanation from someone. She got it from Akane.

"Ukyou this is my daughter. Her name is Harumoni." Akane said and Harumoni smiled and waved a little at Ukyou.

"Daughter! Who...who's...the father? Wait a minute! She can't be your daughter she's too old! She's practically your age Akane! What kind of joke is this!" Ukyou asked and stared down at the four of them at the table.

"I can too! I'm sort of from the future Aunt Ukyou." Harumoni said with a little shrug.

"And her father is...uh...Ryouga." Akane said as she blushed and found the tabletop very fascinating. Ukyou blinked at that and stared at Ryouga who was turning a very deep shade of red to confirm what was being said. Ukyou whistled low to her and then grinned as she took a seat at the table.

"Wow! Way to go Ryouga! I didn't know you had it in you!" Ukyou said and laughed. Today was turning out to be a good day! Ranma snorted and crossed him arms with a huff.

"Yeah well I got a kid from the future here too you know Ucchan!" Ranma said before he thought about the nature of said child and realized it wasn't a good idea to bring her up.

"Oh yeah, the perverted one that stood around showing everybody her naked body. Figures she'd be yours!" Harumoni said sarcastically and sniffed once again in dismissal at Ranma.

"She was naked?" Ukyou said and looked at Ranma in mild shock.

"Ucchan it's not what you think! I guess I sort of…brought her here as she was getting ready to take a bath." Ranma explain and shrugged.

"Oh I see, you brought her here while she was naked and getting ready for a bath hmm?" Ukyou asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"That's not what I meant!" Ranma said quickly holding up his hands to forestall any anger from Ukyou.

"But that's what you said Ranma." Ryouga said with a smirk.

"Stay out of this Ryouga! It's the doll that did it not me! It was an accident I swear! I didn't even want to. Who would want to have a child with a sexless tomboy like Akane anyways?" Ranma said in a rush of words so he could explain himself to Ukyou. Akane and Harumoni both flinched and growled at Ranma as they moved to stand up. Ranma dove behind Ukyou and slid the doll in front of her as he did so to stop the two of them from attacking. The last thing they needed now was to wreck the doll again and make things worse.

"Idiot!" Both Akane and Harumoni muttered in unison as they sat fully back down.

"So there's Harumoni here who is Akane and Ryouga's daughter and another one that belongs to Akane and Ranchan? And it's all because of this little doll? It doesn't look like much." Ukyou said as she picked the doll up gently and looked at it. It was dusty and obviously had seen better days.

"I guess so and yes that's the doll. Be careful with it Ukyou it brought Harumoni and that other girl from the future. And it's broken right now as well so there's no telling what could happen with it." Akane warned gently.

"I'll be careful Akane. So how's it work anyways? I've never seen anything like this." Ukyou asked looking to Ranma and then to Akane. Ranma shrugged and laced his fingers behind his head in boredom.

"Before it got broken you just had to say where you wanted to go and rub the doll's chest with your palm in a circle. Now though it's just bringing stuff to it and no one is really telling it to.

_This is it! This is my chance to prove to Ranma that I'm the best choice for him. I just have to figure out to get this doll to bring a child of me and him here. Come on you stupid doll! Bring me a perfect son by my darling Ranchan!_ Ukyou thought hard as she stared down at the doll, but nothing happened. The doll didn't even twitch or gain even the smallest glow to it.

"Oh my Akane! Such a high-spirited daughter you have. Akisu says she'll be out shortly. Oh Nabiki, she said it was okay to lend her some of your clothing so I let her borrow some from the laundry. I hope that's alright." Kasumi said as she came down the hallways and stepped into the living room smiling cheerfully. Everyone, except for Soun and Genma who still sat in shock, looked at Kasumi and then to each other in confusion.

"Who's Akisu?" Ukyou asked looking up from the doll in her hands.

"Oh hello Ukyou, how are you today? Akisu is Akane's other daughter. The one who was taking a bath; she said she'll be out shortly. She's so energetic!" Kasumi smiled a moment before she headed into the kitchen after Ukyou's answer that she was feeling very well. Those in the room looked to each other and then towards then hallways leading to the bathroom and finally back to each other.

"Akisu…" Akane murmured to herself.

"So that's her name. Akisu Saotome." Ranma said to himself…it sounded like a normal enough name to him.

"Well at least we know what to call the pervert now!" Harumoni said with a small sneer.

"Hey! My daughter is **not** a pervert! There is no way I would raise a pervert for a daughter!" Ranma snapped back at Harumoni. Before Harumoni could retort a full throated laughter came from the hallway leading to the bathroom.

"Now Father, there's no reason to lie to everyone! I am a pervert! Everybody knows it and I don't deny it! Why should I deny that which I am proud of?" Akisu said with a small giggle as she struck a pose for every to admire her. There was much to admire for Akisu was absolutely beautiful. Even though she only wore a pair of small, tight denim cut-off shorts and a yellow shirt which hugged her upper body but left her midriff bare, she looked like a statue come to life. Her red hair cascaded down to her shoulders in waves which shone now that they had been dried and styled properly.

"A...Akisu? You…you…" Ranma tried to force out what he wanted to say but it simply wouldn't come out.

"Father it's alright. Auntie Kasumi told me what's going on, so I already know. I'm not worried because I know you won't let anything happen to your favorite little girl. And I'm certainly not scared of little Miss Muscles over there. She doesn't bother me at all." Akisu replied to Ranma wink a rather provocative wink to him.

"**What** did you call me!" Harumoni shouted as she jumped to her feet, glaring at this pervert woman in front of her.

"You heard me or did your muscles grow so big they've blocked up your ears?" Akisu said and laughed at her own joke.

"Dad! Are you going to let her stand there and say that about me? Harumoni asked as she looked to Ryouga who was holding one of his bandanas to his nose to stop the nosebleed he had gotten. He blinked and looked to Harumoni as if coming out of a daze.

"Akisu put...put some more clothing on!" Ranma finally managed to say to his daughter.

"Why? You always told me the less clothing you wear the less you have to take off." Akisu said with a wicked little grin.

"**What! Ranma!**" Akane rounded on Ranma as she shouted at him.

"I didn't say that! She's from the future Akane! Remember that! I had nothing to do with her!" Ranma said desperately and he hoped Akane would see reason about this.

"Like father like daughter! You're both perverts!" Harumoni huffed and sat back down again to grumble about Akisu under her breath.

"I am **not** a pervert!" Ranma shouted back to anyone who would listen to him.

"Guilty as charged!" Akisu replied with a small giggle.

"Akisu don't say things like that! Please, for me!" Ranma pleaded with her, maybe she'd listen to him. She seemed to like him a lot, even though he was trying very hard not to think about that part!

"But it's the truth. You wouldn't want me to lie would you father?" Akisu said and pouted at Ranma.

"Uh...well no...uh...no but...aw man, why me!" Ranma groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"Just your never ending streak of good luck I would imagine." Nabiki said with a small smirk. She wished she had brought her video camera home from school instead of leaving it in her locker.

"Shut up Nabiki!" Ranma muttered and to that Nabiki simply shrugged and lifted her digital camera up from where it had been sitting in its carrying case.

"Say cheese Akisu-chan!" Nabiki said and aimed the camera as she began to take pictures of Akisu. Akisu gave a little squeal of delight and began to pose for Nabiki as she made her way over towards the couch. With every flash of the camera Akisu chose a new pose with the ease of a model with many years of experience.

"I don't believe this. My daughter is a pervert." Akane said to herself as she shook her head.

"Mom!" Harumoni exclaimed her cheeks turning red.

"Sorry! Not you Harumoni. I was talking about Akisu." Akane explained with a sigh.

"What did you expect when he's her father." Harumoni said snidely and scoffed.

"Harumoni please stop insulting Ranchan. It's not his fault she turned out the way she did." Ukyou said a bit absently as she stared at the doll down in front of her. _How about a kind, well mannered and upstanding son by me and Ranma?_ Ukyou thought at the doll as she straightened its dress out. Still there was not a single peep from the doll.

"I'll try Auntie Ukyou." Harumoni said with a small sigh.

"Thanks for the pictures Akisu-chan, you should take up modeling full time." Nabiki said as she tucked her camera away in it's carrying case and zipped it up.

"No problem Biki-chan, but you're not getting those photos for free." Akisu said to Nabiki as she lounged on the couch.

"Well at least she's smart enough not to let Nabiki scam her." Ukyou said to Akane with a small wry smile. Akane was forced to agree to that. Soun and Genma finally were coming out of their shock and looked to everyone there and then each other and then everyone else again.

"Of course not you can't get something for nothing. Come here and I'll tell you the price." Akisu curled her finger gesturing for Nabiki to lean in close for a whisper which Nabiki did. She smiled at Nabiki and leaned in as well but at the last minute she changed her course and pressed her lips against Nabiki's. She moved her hands to the sides of Nabiki's face as she kissed her. She then broke the kiss and leaned back licking her lips.

"Mmmm, bittersweet; that's my price Biki-chan, you're all paid up." Akisu said with a small laugh. Nabiki was bright red her normally cool composure quite shattered and broken down as her mouth worked trying to form some words to rebuke this perverse girl with but none would come. Ranma, Akane, Ukyou and Harumoni could only stare as well, while Ryouga simply passed out once more. Soun and Genma once again go into shock with a pair of strangled croaks. Nabiki's blush suddenly died away as she face resumed its normal color.

"Excuse me…" Nabiki said stiffly as she gathered her camera's carrying case and rose from the couch. She calmly and with dignity walked across the room and climbed the stairs to her room. Akisu waited until the sound of Nabiki's door was heard slamming shut before she fell over onto the couch and squealed in laughter.

"My god did you **see** the look on her face? It was the same as the first time I did that to her! That was absolutely priceless!" Akisu said let loose with another peal of laughter

"Not only a pervert but an idiot as well. Come on Dad wake up." Harumoni muttered as she shook Ryouga gently to get him to wake up.

"Huh? What happened? Harumoni…?" Ryouga asked as he came to and blinked up at his daughter.

"**Akisu!** That was a mean and stupid trick to play on Nabiki!" Akane snapped at her other daughter.

"And your point is…?" Akisu stopped laughing at Akane's sharp words and lifted one fine eyebrow in curiosity. Akane growled in frustration and turned to face Ranma, pointing a finger at him.

"Ranma she's your fault! You deal with her!"

"Umm...Akisu, don't do anything like that again okay?" Ranma said trying to erase from his mind the image of someone so similar in looks to himself kissing Nabiki like that.

"Mm, oh I see. I won't Father, I promise." Akisu said after a moment of thought and smiled warmly over to Ranma.

"There we go, all taken care of! See Akane, yelling doesn't solve everything." Ranma said with a little smirk, pleased with himself for his actions. Akane looked flatly at Ranma and she shook her head. As if any children were that easy to manage. Ukyou hid a small snicker as she set the doll down on the table. So far everything she had thought at the doll had produced no results.

"Gee Ranchan I wonder what happened to her that she'd turn out so perverted?" Ukyou asked Ranma who frowned as he thought about it.

"You got me! The only one I know of that perverted it the old goat and I haven't seen him around in weeks." Ranma said but no sooner were the words from his mouth than a pail of water soared through the doorway from the kitchen. The water from the pail moved ahead and splashed Ranma a moment before the pail hit, bounced into the air and landed on the head of the now female Ranma. A moment later there was a small form latched firmly onto the chest of Ranma, nuzzling into her breasts.

"Oh my sweet Ranma-chan! How I've missed you! A good cry in your bosom should make me feel better though!" Happosai crowed as he nuzzled his face into her shirt. Ranma for her part screamed and grabbed the pail off the top of her head and proceeded to beat Happosai with it until he fell off onto the table.

"Go away and never come back you perverted old goat!" Ranma screamed at Happosai.

"Why...why are you so mean to me! Akane! Help a lonely old man feel better!" Happosai cried out and leapt off the table in a straight line for Akane's chest. Akane yelped in surprise but before she could react to Happosai's presence he was yanked off by Harumoni.

"Who's this lovely lady now? Come and give Grandfather Happosai a hug dear girl!" Happosai reached out to try and grab hold of Harumoni but while his arms and feet moved in spinning circles he couldn't advance towards her.

"Hello Grandfather Happosai. I'm Harumoni, Akane and Ryouga's daughter from the future and I was wondering if you'd do me a teeny tiny little favor?" Harumoni said, holding Happosai in a firm grip as she smiled at him, her best 'cute & innocent girl' smile she could muster.

"Sure thing Harumoni baby I'll do anything for you!" Happosai said, ignoring everything but her name and the sight before him straining in her shirt.

"Oh goodie I'm so glad! It's really a very simple favor. **Keep your filthy perverted hands off my mother!**" Harumoni screamed at Happosai and with a flick of first one wrist and then the other she tossed Happosai into the air and brought her metal mallet around to knock him out through a wall. The mallet connected and sent Happosai across the room like a bullet shot from a gun. He did not hit a wall however as Akisu plucked him from the air with a gentle-looking motion of her hand.

_How did she do that?_ Harumoni blinked as she watched Akisu lower the dazed old man down to her chest and snuggled him close and protectively within her arms. Her curiosity was then squashed by a much larger feeling of disgust.

"Grandfather Happosai you poor dear man you, you're all bruised and hurt. Let me make it all better. Akisu gushed soothingly at the old man and leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead. Soun and Genma recovered from their shock and looked to each other and at Happosai's squeal of delight they looked to their master and the girl he was nestled again, the same one who had kissed Nabiki and now seemed to be enjoying the old man's touch. They looked once more to each other and promptly passed out.

"Oh my God! Ranma do something!" Akane said at the display before them.

"That's disgusting. I think she's actually enjoying it!" Ryouga said his voice full of disbelief at what his eyes were showing him. Ukyou shuddered and made a noise of disgust in her throat.

"Akisu I thought I told you to never do anything like that again!" Ranma said, more than a bit angry that her daughter was letting Happosai get away with his usual antics.

"But Father, I'm not doing anything like kissing Nabiki. This is Grandfather Happosai and I mustn't be disrespectful to my elders." Akisu replied with a calm voice.

"Oh Aki-chan! You're an old man's dream come true! Unlike some people around here who never do anything for me, you know how to appreciate me. You would make me truly happy if you'd just honor one little request of mine." Happosai said as tears rolled down his face from staring at the beauty of this young lady.

"Oh no you don't you old letch; I'm not going to let you take advantage of my daughter!" Ranma said as she moved up and over the table to get Happosai. Happosai shifted to face Ranma as the girl reached him. There was a flash of movement and then Ranma was flying back the way she had come. She collided with Ryouga and the two rolled away into a heap by the wall. A moment later there was a small explosion which engulfed the two of them as the fireworks bomb Happosai has thrust onto Ranma went off.

"Learn some respect Ranma-chan, like your daughter here has. Now then Aki-chan about that favor…" Happosai said looking back to her with a smile.

"Of course Grandfather Happosai, I'd do _anything_ for you." Akisu said and placed another kiss on Happosai's forehead with a giggle.

"Really now…well then would you put this on for me?" Happosai asked as he pulled from somewhere on his person a very expensive looking bra of pink and white.

"Of course Grandfather Happosai, I'll model any bras you want me to! Let's go someplace more private to do it though. Somewhere we can be alone and not disturbed by all these prudes hmm?" Akisu suggested with a sensual curve to her lips as she played with a bit of the old man's hair.

"That sounds like a great idea Aki-chan and I know the perfect place. Carry me upstairs would you Aki-chan?" Happosai asked snuggling deeper into Akisu's arms and chest.

"Okay Grandfather and don't worry about directions. I know the exact place you're thinking of." Akisu said to Happosai and while everyone watched she slipped off the couch and gracefully darted for the stairs and up them. Within a few moments both she and Happosai were gone from view.

"I don't believe it. I think I'm going to be sick!" Ranma said before Ryouga shoved her off of himself.

"Neither do I. How could something like her happen?" Akane asked of no one in particular.

"Maybe you and Ranma just aren't suited to have children, Akane." Ukyou said trying her best to sound casual.

"Well now what do we do? Just wait until Shampoo brings Cologne here so everyone can go home?" Ryouga asked as he looked around the table.

"That's all we can do really. And we have to be careful to not use the doll again. That goes double for you Ranma!" Akane said and leveled a glare at him.

"Hey I didn't do anything! The doll did that all on it's own I swear!" Ranma pleaded with Akane, trying to remember if he had done anything beyond describe the kind of daughter he and Akane could have. He had to admit it certainly sounded like Akisu.

"You must have done something to bring her here! You had the doll! She's our daughter and worse yet she's a pervert! It's your fault and you'd better keep an eye on her. She looks a lot like your female form Ranma; what if she decided to go after Kuno!" Akane said and folded her arms with a stern look.

"Oh now I know I'm going to be sick." Ranma said as her face turned grey as she shuddered.

"Exactly, so you'd better keep her out of trouble!" Akane said with a decisive nod.

"Don't worry Ranchan! I'll help you." Ukyou volunteered and once again took hold of his arm as he retook his seat beside her at the table.

"Thanks Ucchan you're the best." Ranma said with a wan smile.

"Well have fun looking after the pervert and don't forget to be careful with that doll! Ryouga, Harumoni can I talk to you two alone?" Akane asked looking to Ryouga and her daughter.

"A...alone?" Ryouga blinked and swallowed.

"Sure you can Mom, right dad? Will your room be okay?" Harumoni asked as she stood up and gestured with a hand for Ryouga to follow.

"That'll be just fine Harumoni. Let's go." Akane said with a smile and led the way up the stairs to where her room was. Ranma sighed and lowered her head into her hands as Ukyou patted her on the shoulder. Kasumi entered into the room for a moment but quickly returned to the kitchen to put on some water to boil. Things were getting complicated around the Tendo household. The doll sat on the table in silence with no movement, yet within the doll the feelings of wanting from all around were once again building its power to the release point.

* * *

Nabiki entered her room and shut the door after having spent the last little while liberally brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth out with mouthwash. She tossed her camera gently upon the bed and walked over to sit at her desk. She rested her head in her hands and stared at the keyboard of her laptop. With a small growl she lowered one hand to the keys and tapped out the letters of Akisu's name. She then viciously stabbed at the delete key five times and then snorted and sat up straighter.

"If only it was that easy to get rid of her. Okay I just need to calm down and think about this logically. I can't believe she did that, that depraved little… No, remain calm, there is nothing to over react about. It was just a kiss and she was rather good at it, even though I'm not like that. Weigh the pros and cons of the situation objectively. Pros: Only the family and Ukyou and Ryouga saw. This makes it easy to blackmail and keep it a secret. Plus Akisu is a pervert so people will blame her and not think about my involvement. Also I got a free roll of very nice pictures to sell to Kuno-chan. Cons: I got kissed by a girl. Possible embarrassment if this gets out is not a lot and nothing I can't handle. Some of the boys at school might even raise their estimation of me and open more doors. Okay now on to business. What can I do with that doll?"

Nabiki nodded to herself satisfied with her detached dissection of the situation and happy that it wasn't as bad as she thought. She then turned her attention to the question about the doll. Even if it was broken, she could make money off it but she would have to act fast before Cologne arrived. She would need someone willing to pay money out, a great deal of money, but who also would not ask questions. A smile crossed her lips as the answer came to her in a small flash of inspiration. She reached over and picked up her cell phone off the desk and dialed a number into it. She waited while it rang a short while and then was answered.

"Greetings and salutations noble caller you have reached the grand estate of the Kuno family. The great and mighty Tatewaki Kuno has graced your ears with his…" Kuno began to orate on the phone but Nabiki didn't have time to listen to his babble.

"Kuno-chan this is important. I have a proposition for you." Nabiki said with a smirk.

"Oh…it is you Nabiki Tendo. You have a proposition for me? I shall listen to your proposition and if it has merit I may give thought to taking you up upon it. You may speak." Kuno granted with his usual imperial tone of voice.

"Oh Kuno-chan I do believe you're going to love this. You know your Pig-Tailed Girl that Ranma has captive under his evil spells? I've recently come in possession of a certain item that will break the spell over her and make her all yours. How would you like to own it Kuno-chan?" Nabiki asked with a sly lilt to her voice; she smiled as she heard the sudden intake of breath over the phone. She had him, hook, line and sinker.

"What! You have the salvation of the Pig-Tailed Girl in your grasp? I must have it Nabiki Tendo. I shall take myself forthwith to your humble home so that I may acquire this item from you and thus save the lovely and fair Pig-Tailed Girl from the evil Saotome's clutches before I smite him and send him back to the very depths of hell that spawned him! **Saotome!** The vengeance of heaven is slow but sure! Today shall be your downfall!" Kuno said, shouting the last to the ceiling of his home. A loud clatter indicated that Kuno had let the phone fall and the sound of thumping footsteps were heard which was followed by a muffled crash. Nabiki sighed and shook her head and waited. After a few moments of silence a slightly nasal voice came over the line.

"Um...hello?" The voice spoke tentatively as if afraid of who it might be.

"Hello Sasuke, this is Nabiki. Did Kuno-chan run into the wall again?" Nabiki asked with a smirk.

"Oh hello Mistress Nabiki, yes I'm afraid he did. What may I do for you today?" Sasuke asked relief evident in his voice.

"I thought so. Well Sasuke you better wake him up and tell him when he has his senses back to whatever he calls normal that I'll be waiting for him out front of the gates of my home with the item I promised him." Nabiki said as she leaned back, the rest of her plan already unfolding in her mind.

"I shall relay the message Mistress Nabiki. I must attend to Master Kuno now. Goodbye." Sasuke said and the phone made a soft click before it settled onto a dial tone.

"Now I just have to get the doll and then after Kuno-chan uses it to "free" his Pig-Tailed Girl all that's left is to set up a meeting between him and Akisu. Akisu will do her thing and prove in Kuno's mind that the doll worked and the deal will be struck. What happens after that isn't my concern." Nabiki laced her fingers behind her head and allowed herself a soft laugh of victory. Sometimes it was so easy around these people that it was scary.

* * *

Akane, Harumoni and Ryouga all entered Akane's room together and Ryouga shut the door quietly behind him. Akane and Harumoni both sat down on the bed. Ryouga nervously took a seat on the chair at Akane's desk. He looked around the room feeling curiously at ease even while he was anxious. He was usually P-chan in this room and in Akane's arms at those times. He sighed a bit as he thought about how he could tell her about his curse. Harumoni was from the future and she said he had told her and they were married. Harumoni was his daughter with Akane, so she must have forgiven him for it. But how was it done…how had he told her that she had forgiven him for it. He had to know the answer to that, because he knew if Akane didn't forgive him…

_If she hates me for it I just know I'll die._ Ryouga's thoughts swirled around him like a dark cloud._  
_  
"Dad is something wrong?" Harumoni suddenly spoke to him, startling him out of his depression.

"What! Ah no...no no no nothing's wrong! I'm fine." Ryouga said and laughed nervously to show them that everything was just fine with him.

"Oh, well alright, if you say so Dad." Harumoni said to her father and frowned softly. She could tell he was depressed and it was easy to see upon him. Her father had always worn his heart upon his sleeves and she had rarely seen him depressed during her life. To see it on his face now instead of the happy smile he usually wore was like a red stain on white snow. She turned to Akane anxious to get the conversation going on something else. "So Mom what did you want to talk to us about?"

"Well I wanted to know more about you and I thought Ryouga would like to know as well. I know that knowing about the future could change things for us. But we're still not completely sure you are from our future even though there is a good chance. I was also wondering...if you meant what you said earlier. About my cooking being great? I know I'm not too good now but I keep trying so hard." Akane said a flush staining her cheeks red as she began to talk about her cooking.

"I…I think that your cooking is great Akane. I really do, even when it's not perfect, it's still good!" Ryouga spoke up very emphatically. Akane blinked and then smiled and laughed softly.

"Thank you Ryouga. I know you're just saying that to make me feel better but I'm really very grateful for the words anyways. You're always such a sweet and nice person." Akane smiled brightly at him and Harumoni watched as her father's depression was just blown away by the force that her smile had upon him.

"Dad is right Mom, in my time you are a great cook. You told me you used to be a bad cook when you were my age but you kept trying until you finally got it right. There's not really much to tell about me; I'm rather boring really compared to all the stories you guys used to tell me. I'm a fairly good student and I make decent grades. I'm also a martial artist. Dad says if I train hard enough I'll be as good as him someday but I doubt that." Harumoni said with a small smile as she looked to Ryouga.

"Well...anyone can be as good as I can. All that it takes is training and concentration and effort." Ryouga said looking down at his lap. He was a bit embarrassed about the attention on him.

"Don't be so modest Ryouga; you're one of the best martial artists I know of!" Akane said brightly to Ryouga, who blushed and looked down as he murmured his thanks.

_Wow, seeing them like this. It was like they were meant to be together._ Harumoni thought to herself. It didn't seem to matter that her father hadn't confessed his love to her mother yet. Seeing those two together like this made their pair seem to be the most natural thing in the world.

"So what else did you want to know? You guys have always seemed like the perfect couple to me. I've never heard you fight with each other. You guys were married and then I was born a year later in America." Harumoni said with a small giggle.

"You were born in America? But why, was there something wrong with me?" Akane asked, concern washing over her features. She had heard that some woman had to be flown to other countries, like America, in order to be seen to by specialists.

"From what you and Dad told me you guys were going to visit Dad's parents and had to fly to get there but somehow you boarded the wrong plane and wound up in America. While you were trying to figure out how to get back home, Mom went into labor in the airport. It was lucky that there was a doctor who was off duty nearby and she helped deliver me. She even gave up her vacation, that's why she was at the airport and put us up at her place until you could get Nabiki to send you the money. You two said you were so grateful you named me after that lady." Harumoni said with a small smile as she remembered the pictures she had seen of her.

"She was named Harumoni? Isn't that a bit odd for an American?" Akane asked curiously, she always did very well in their English class.

"I think perhaps she was named 'Harmony'. We probably just put the English word into Japanese wouldn't have a completely strange name growing up. That's what I'd do anyways…" Ryouga said and then scratched the back of his head nervously.

"That exactly what you did Dad but I've always liked the name cause it's unique. You actually took me to visit her when I was six. She's a really nice lady." Harumoni gushed.

"Wow so other than the trouble with Ranma are things pretty peaceful?" Akane asked her daughter.

"Pretty much yeah I mean Shampoo and Mousse got married and have twins. There names are Lotion and Perfume. I'm real good friends with them. Ukyou is still single, she's waiting for...Ranma to come back to her. Ranma married Kodachi a while back and acts just as crazy as her. He even said once that after he kills Dad and the rest of the family that you'll love him again. Can you believe that?" Harumoni asked as she scowled. Just the thought of Ranma was making her angry at him for all he'd done to her family.

"Ranma...said that? He'd never do anything like that though! I wonder what happened to him." Akane said and looked to Ryouga, who could only shrug. He knew as little as she did about this.

"I don't know Mom. This Ranma here and now he doesn't act anything like the one I know." Harumoni shrugged her shoulder and looked down at the floor.

"It might be Kodachi. I mean she has tried to use potions and other drugs on him before. She might have done something to him." Ryouga offered as he looked pensively off into nothing.

"That's probably what happened! That lunatic would do anything to get Ranma. I know you find it hard to trust Ranma, Harumoni, but trust me on this. The Ranma I know would never do anything like what you say has happened. He is courageous and honorable…to a fault sometimes the stupid blockhead." Akane said muttering the last to her self.

"She's...she's right Harumoni. As much hell as Ranma's put me through he is still an honorable man deep down. Not counting the fight he ran out on back in Junior High." Ryouga nodded and frowned, his fists clenched from the effort it took him to say something nice about Ranma. A small part of him realized quietly that he even meant what he said of Ranma's honor. Harumoni looked back and forth between her parents and sighed softly as she looked down at her lap.

"Well you are both my parents so I know you wouldn't lie to me. I'll...give him another chance but this doesn't mean I'll like him, especially not the way he's insulting you two." Harumoni said with a soft growl in her voice.

"Thanks Harumoni and if Ranma does insult me and I don't get him for it first, feel free to." Akane told her daughter with a smile.

"You're welcome Mom. Is that all you two wanted to know?" Harumoni asked with a curious glance between her parents.

"What about the others? Who are my sisters married to?" Akane questioned.

"Oh Auntie Nabiki married Uncle Kuno, so Ranma is sort of our relative through him. She also helped Mayor Saotome become mayor. Auntie Kasumi married Dr. Tofu, but everyone expected that. Oh and Grandfather got remarried too but I was young when that happened!"

"What! Dad got remarried! You have to be joking Harumoni!" Asked exclaimed the shock and surprise all but evident on her face.

"I'm not joking at all. He married Miss Hinako a couple of years after Ranma and Kodachi nearly killed him. She was the one that saved everyone with her chi sucking technique. She drained Ranma and Kodachi and the police arrived and arrested them. They got out after a few months in jail though. Grandfather started to date Miss Hinako and after a while they got married. I've never seen him so happy. He hardly cries like he used too." Harumoni said with a small smile. Akane meanwhile tried to picture her father and Miss Hinako in her child form going on a date. She couldn't help but stifle a laugh at that mental image. An image of her father and Miss Hinako in her grown up form however prompted a sudden pink tint to her cheeks and a small smile.

"Wow. I guess they'd make a good couple…I mean if it makes him happy." Akane murmured more to herself than to the others.

"Oh I almost forgot. Nabiki and Kuno had a boy. His name is Kotei Kuno. I'm friends with him and he's a nice guy but he has way too much of his parents in him." Harumoni made a face at that which Akane couldn't help but chuckle about.

"Nabiki and Kuno got together huh? I'd like to see how she got his mind of me and Ranma's girl form." Akane mused, but she knew Nabiki was clever enough she could accomplish it.

"She didn't Mom. He still chases after you and Ranma but also is married to Nabiki who he also says he loves. It's really very weird and awkward. Kuno attacks Dad just about every month to try and win you from him. Dad always wins though cause he's the best!" Harumoni said with a bright smile.

"He says he loves all three? That's just twisted! I wouldn't let him lay a finger on Akane! Besides after fighting Ranma, Kuno's a breeze." Ryouga said with a small shrug.

"Other than that things were pretty much peaceful except for the normal around here. At least they were peaceful for me until all this happened." Harumoni laughed as she said this.

"Thank you for telling me about the future of my family, and even if things do change because of it I'm still glad to know things turned out okay for the most part. We'd better get back downstairs before Ranma or Akisu causes more trouble though." Akane said and stood up from the bed. She stretched a moment before she headed to her door. Harumoni followed but paused at the door and looked back to Ryouga who was still sitting at Akane's desk.

"Dad, are you coming? Is something wrong?" Harumoni asked with a small frown.

"Huh? What…wrong? No…no no, nothing's wrong. Hahaha…really there's nothing to worry about. I was just thinking…that's all." Ryouga said with a bright smile as he got up and headed to the door.

"Alright Dad! If you say so; I'm here if you want to talk to someone. Don't forget that. Come on." Harumoni said with a smile and lead the way downstairs.

_I wish I could tell you Harumoni but this, I can't. How I can tell my daughter from the future that I am having doubts as to if she's even my daughter and not the daughter of some other me on another world. How can I know for sure? Damn you Ranma for bringing her here!_

* * *

Back in the living room Ranma and Ukyou were still sitting at the table and Ranma had just finished the tale about the two children and how it all happened. Kasumi was back and over with Soun and Genma who had just been woken up. Kasumi poured some hot water from the kettle she had brought in over Genma who then returned to human again. Ranma was male once again and his shirt a little damp from Kasumi's efforts a few moments ago. Akane came down the stairs and walked over to the table where she sat down opposite Ranma and Ukyou.

"Did you guys have a fun talk Akane?" Ukyou asked with a bright smile, which Akane returned.

"Yeah we did. Harumoni told us all about her future. I still can't believe some of it though but in a way I do." Akane shrugged a bit and shook her head slightly.

"Oh really; I can just imagine she had all kinds of good stuff to say about me." Ranma muttered with a bitter tone to his voice

"Cut it out Ranma. She's used to you trying to hurt me and the rest of her family. Of course she's going to dislike you. We asked her to please treat you with the same respect she would any of our friends and she's going to try. Anyways we think it might be Kodachi's doing that you're like that. You should be careful around her okay?" Akane said concernedly to Ranma.

"Yeah yeah I know already. Shampoo and me found that out when we were in the future." Ranma said with a dismissive flick of his hand.

"What? You knew that and didn't tell any of us?" Akane's voice raised into a near shout as she spoke to Ranma.

"Hey now don't start yelling at me! I would have said something but then we accidentally brought your daughter back here and the doll got broke and then Akisu arrived and I forgot all about it alright? Give me a break here." Ranma shouted back and huffed.

"All you have to do then is stay away from Kodachi and you'll be fine." Ryouga said from the stairs as he came down them with Harumoni keeping a close eye on her father so he wouldn't get lost.

"That's easier said than done. She's a psycho and worse, she's a Kuno. They just pop up anywhere." Ranma said with a grouchy twist of his lips.

"Hmm, you really are nothing like the Ranma I know. I'll make you a deal…I won't hit you again as long as you stop insulting my mother and father. I'm very proud of both of my parents and I will defend their honor since they technically aren't here to defend their own." Harumoni said as she sat down beside Akane, Ryouga opting instead to stand by the kitchen door and lean there.

"Alright. Fine. It's a deal." Ranma said after a suspicious look at Harumoni and nodded.

"You'd better hold to it Ranma. Sometimes you can be a really insensitive jerk." Akane said with a small frown.

"I am not a jerk!" Ranma snapped back at Akane.

"Ranchan is the sweetest, most caring, and sensitive person I know!" Ukyou said at Akane in Ranma's defense

"And I'm the Emperor of Japan, heheh." Ryouga said with a smirk at Ranma, who glared at Ryouga from the table.

"Shut up you stupid jackass!" Ukyou growled as she shot a look of death at Ryouga.

"Now children, there is no sense in acting like little babies and fighting. Things are getting complicated and fighting will only serve to worsen the situation. When in times of stress it is the most imperative to keep a cool head upon your shoulders." Soun spoke up not taking his eyes off the shogi board and then he placed a tile. Kasumi began to hum softly as she began to carefully dust about the room.

"You're right Grandfather. We're sorry." Harumoni said in a solemn tone. After a few moments of silence with Ranma, Akane, Ryouga and Ukyou all looking abashed, they too murmured their agreement. Then from upstairs Akisu's giggling was heard and moments later she descended.

"Hello everyone! My but Grandfather Happosai is frisky today isn't he? He lasted a whole ten minutes this time!" Akisu said with a wide smile and a musical peal of laughter. Everyone looks in her direction, with the exception of Kasumi, in varying degrees of shock and revulsion. Soun and Genma look like they had just saw the end of the world begin.

"Oh my God!" Ranma and Ryouga both said at the same time.

"She...she didn't. Akisu say you didn't…" Akane said to Akisu, her eyes wide.

"Ewwwww!" This was all Ukyou could say as she shuddered at the thought.

"You pervert!" Harumoni said with a deep frown on her face. This was not how ladies were supposed to act!

"Hmm, why whatever is wrong with you all? Oh…wait I understand. You don't have to worry; I didn't go too rough on him. He is an old man after all." Akisu replied with a smile which said everything was all right now.

"Saotome! Did...did you hear that!" Soun exclaimed the shogi game now forgotten and looked to Genma.

"I did Tendo! The evil Master has...has…" Genma said the words getting caught in his throat.

He has defiled our granddaughter! This can not go unpunished!" Soun exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.

"Yes Tendo! We **must** punish the evil Master for this deed. He has finally gone too far!" Genma jumped to his feet also and together the two of them rushed past Akisu in a blur of movement and disappeared up the stairs. The sound of their footsteps could be heard rushing towards the back of the house, followed by muffled shouting. Then an explosion lightly shook the house sending a bit of dust down from the ceiling. Silence followed for several long moments and during this time Akisu shrugged and walked over to the couch. She flopped down with a contented sigh."Those two always overreact. Poor Grandfathers." Akisu said with a small chuckle.

"Akisu?" Akane said after clearing her throat.

"Yo, Mom. What's up?" Akisu asked her head popping up into view and she shifted around to kneel on the couch so she could face them.

"I don't suppose you could come over and tell us about your life and your future?" Akane asked, dismissing the thought of taking her to task. What good would it do since nothing seemed to faze her?

"I suppose I can but it's a bit complicated. I'll try to keep it simple for you. Let's see now, you and Dad got married a while back, finally, and I was born about a year later. Also at the same time Ukyou had a girl, and so did Shampoo and Kodachi had twins, both girls. It was the year of baby girls I tell ya. I took up training in the martial arts under Dad at first and then under Grandfather Saotome because Dad was so uptight about it all. He was so scared I'd get hurt. Finally I went and studied under Grandfather Happosai and I have been ever since. I was eight when I went to study under him…and over him and behind him. We did it all!" Akisu concluded with a wide smile and another peal of delighted laughter.

"So who was the father of Ukyou's daughter? Was it Ryouga?" Ranma asked a little curious.

"You were Daddy!" Akisu said and winked at Ranma.

"**Whaaaat!**" Ranma, Akane and Ukyou all exclaimed at the same time.

"Ranma how dare you cheat on Akane! You cad!" Ryouga snapped at Ranma taking him to task for this.

"Oh how disgusting." Harumoni muttered and frowned at Akisu with extreme disapproval in her expression.

"I didn't do anything! I mean come on I'm not even married to Akane yet, you idiot!" Ranma growled back at Ryouga.

"Akisu, start explaining!" Akane said her voice a bit curt.

"Sure thing Mom, you see the honeymoon was at some obscure Inn somewhere. The day after you and Dad had fun Ukyou showed up. She found out where you guys were and she wanted to have some fun with Dad too." Akisu said with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh Ranma I knew you loved me! You were only going along with Akane because of the vow your parents made." Ukyou gushed and glomped onto Ranma's arm.

"He went a little **too** far if you ask me!" Ryouga muttered with a frown.

"For the last time that person isn't me! I didn't do anything! Stop blaming me for this stuff!" Ranma shouted at the room in general.

"You didn't do any of it, yet Ranma. The fact that she comes from 'a future' means that it is possible to occur even if it is highly unlikely." Nabiki smoothly inserted her opinion into the matter as she entered the room from upstairs. She moved for the couch but seeing Akisu there deftly changed her course to go and stand by the doors which opened to the front yard.

"Shut up Nabiki! Nobody asked you!" Ranma snapped.

"Don't tell my sister to shut up you two-timer! You cheated on me with Ukyou when we were married!" Akane shouted back at him her temper having been lost the moment she found out that Ranma had cheated on her.

"Oh not only with Ukyou Mom, he also slept with Shampoo **and** Kodachi! The girls they had are all my sisters! Shampoo and Kodachi found out as well and came after Dad, who of course, obliged them." Akisu said with a helpful little smile.

"**Ranma!**" Akane growled and glared at him.

"Ranchan! How could you do that! Sleep with not only with that Chinese bimbo but also that psycho?" Ukyou asked looking more shocked than angry.

"I always knew you were a pervert Ranma but I didn't think even **you** could sink this low!" Ryouga stated with a flat and angry tone. Ranma gripped the side of his head and slammed both his palms down on the table, causing the doll to flop over onto it's back gently.

"**That's it! Everyone just shut up!** I know how you all like to think the worst of me but I would never do anything like that. In spite of what Nabiki might say, you people didn't think maybe in the world Akisu comes from I had a different past and was raised different from how I was here? On top of that, you two keep thinking that Harumoni's future is the real one of ours and it is. That's where I wanted to go and see and I found out that Kodachi is going to turn me into her psychotic husband if I'm not careful. I've got enough to deal with without you all putting the actions of other versions of me on my shoulders so cut it out!" Ranma finished his rant and slumped back against the wall folding his arms and looking sullen.

"Well if it means anything Dad I don't think any worse of you." Akisu said softly and with a warm smile for Ranma.

"…Thanks Akisu." Ranma said with a soft sigh. Akane and Ukyou and Ryouga, and even Harumoni were all looking down and murmured their apologies to Ranma.

"You know I think they actually mean it too Daddy. You should forgive them." Akisu said still smiling softly at Ranma.

"Alright, fine. I forgive you…just quit jumping to conclusions about me you guys. I'm not as bad as you all think." Ranma said with a frown. Ukyou nodded softly along with the others and then she reached out and picked up the doll, setting it to sitting up once more.

"Well at least I know that somewhere out there I get Ranchan." Ukyou said with a sad wistful sigh.

"Uh...Ucchan? Er…are you…okay?" Ranma asked, looking over at her. He hadn't meant to be so cruel sounding to them all, he had just wanted them to all stop blaming him for stuff he hadn't done.

"It'd be nice to see what kind of a future I have with you Ranchan. I'm sure we'd be happy together don't you think so?" Ukyou said looking over to Ranma with a sad smile.

"Uh well y-yeah I guess we would be happy together." Ranma said…terrified of saying the wrong thing to Ukyou and making her cry right now. She looked like she was about to.

"Akisu said we had a daughter together in her time. I'd really like to have a son with you though. One who could do anything and would carry on your school Ranchan. A strong and handsome son I can be proud of." Ukyou said with the same sad smile on her face as she looked back to the doll and reached out to brush a curl of its hair from the doll's face. The doll's eyes snapped open and the room was bathed in a flash of greenish-white light. When the light faded away and everyone took their bearings they all noticed the new arrival. It was hard not to notice him as he was standing on one leg on the table, both his arms were folded behind his back and his eyes were closed. He was a young man with dark brown hair that had a wind blown look to it and was gathered into a rattail in the back. He wore a pair of soft-soled shoes, a loose fitting pair of black pants and a loose T-shirt of white. A plain ring of gold with a ruby in it and two empty spaces where stones had been sat upon the finger of one hand

Nobody said anything for a long moment as they all looked at the new arrival that seemed totally oblivious to their presence. Akisu let out a soft whistle of appreciation for the view and the young man lowered his foot to the tabletop and relaxed from the meditative stance he had been in.

"So this is what you meant by balance huh old man?" The young man said with a slight bitter twist to his lips. He removed the ring and tucked it into the pocket of his pants. Before anyone could respond to what he said the young man took a quick step and launched a spin kick at Ranma's head followed up by two precise kicks to where his chest area would be when Ranma's dodged the kick to the head. Ranma however dodged all three kicks and flipped to his feet away from the table. The young man wasted no time in then attacking Ryouga by leaping towards him and launching a flurry of kicks his way.

Ryouga couldn't block them all but those kicks that were getting through barely fazed his constitution. When Ryouga tried to counterattack with a devastating punch the young man was no longer there having moved on to attack Akane who dodged the first kick her way. It was obvious that she wouldn't be able to dodge the second one but she didn't have to. That foot slammed into the hands of Harumoni who grabbed hold and yanked him off his foot. She spun him around in the air once and then let him fly towards the wall.

He pivoted in mid air and landed with a foot to the wall, balanced for a brief moment in defiance of the law of gravity before he flipped and landed gently upon the tabletop again. Ranma, Ryouga and Harumoni were all ready for the next attack from this young man.

"Hold it right there young man!" Ukyou's voice snapped like a whip crack through the room and the young man immediately froze, and then unfroze and turned to look at Ukyou. The hesitation was more than enough for Ukyou to bring her mega spatula down on the young man's head with a resounding clang.

"GAK! Ugh…mom…what was that for!" The young man asked as he lay sprawled on the table, rubbing his head.

"What do you think it was for! You were attacking everyone! And…are you really…my son? What's your name?"

"Uh…my name is Mabushu Saotome. What's going on here? Where am I? A minute ago I was standing at the summit of a mountain in China meditating. Now I'm here in Japan at the Tendo's." Mabushu said as he quickly pulled himself off the table.

"Wait, you said Saotome. You're my son too? Why were you attacking me then?" Ranma asked.

"Jeez Pop, I was only sparring with you all. Why do you have to get so serious on me." Mabushu said and eyed the doll with a curiously sharp look.

"Great, what is this? 'Steal kids from the future' day around here!" Harumoni asked as she folded her arms and frowned at Mabushu.

"Quit complaining he's got a great body on him." Akisu murmured and licked her lips slowly as she eyed Mabushu from top to bottom.

"So how'd I get here? This doll?" Mabushu asked and looked at everyone.

"Ask your mother Mabushu. She's the one that brought you here I guess." Akane replied as she looked at Mabushu as well noting the resemblance in him from both parents.

"I'm sorry Mabushu. I...I didn't mean to bring you here. I was just thinking of how nice it would be to see what a child of mine and Ranchan's would be like. I guess I triggered the doll somehow." Ukyou said with a small flush to her cheeks.

"It's not like it matters to me. When's dinner, I'm starving?" Mabushu asked and looked to Kasumi.

"Oh my, dinner won't be for a few hours yet Mabushu. I haven't even started preparing it yet. I hope you can wait that long."

"Sure thing Kasumi. Oh…and you, what's your name?" Mabushu asked as he looked right at Harumoni.

"Uh…I'm Harumoni Tendo." Harumoni said as she blinked softly.

"That was a nice catch and block of my kick. I'm impressed Harumoni. Not many people could stop my kick like you did. You must have bigger muscles than I do." Mabushu said with a smirk and snicker.

"How dare you!" Harumoni snapped at Mabushu and lashed out with a kick at Mabushu who easily dodged it. He also dodged the next several kicks and punches aimed at him until she stopped and glared at him.

"What's wrong? Keep swinging Harumoni, the breeze is cooling me off. Hahaha!" Mabushu grinned but yelped when Ukyou embedded one of her throwing spatulas into the floor next to his foot. Mabushu jumped to the side to avoid any others and was treated to Harumoni's fist lashing out at him. He ducked and got in under that arm, right up into Harumoni's face.

"Hey…careful Harumoni…you might hurt me if you actually connect." Mabushu said with a confident smirk.

"Ooooh…the new boy is making his move already. I guess he likes tomboys more than feminine girls eh?" Akisu said with a soft chuckle. Both Mabushu and Harumoni started at the insinuation and both blushed. Both also tried to get away from the other but all that ended up happening was that their legs got tangled and the two of them hit the floor, Mabushu on top of Harumoni.

"AH! You pervert!" Harumoni suddenly screamed and grabbed Mabushu and flung him into a wall. He did not land so gracefully this time."It was an accident! Ow…whose kid are you anyways?"

"Mine and Akane's." Ryouga said glaring utterly death at Mabushu. Mabushu chuckled a bit nervously and quickly made his way over to Ranma and Ukyou.

"Augh! I don't believe this! Both of his children are social catastrophes!" Harumoni said angrily even as her face flushed bright red.

"Both of who's children?" Mabushu asked glancing around.

"That would be me. I have two here from the future. You and Akisu." Ranma said and nodded towards Akisu.

"Hey hot stuff. You got a nice body." Akisu said with a broad cattish grin to her face.

"Thanks but I already knew that." Mabushu said and grinned back at her.

"Oh and confident too; I like." Akisu said with wink.

"What's not to like?" Mabushu asked with a grin.

"We have to find some place to put that doll so no more children get brought back." Akane said

"Good idea Mom. It was already crowded enough before he got brought back. Maybe we can give it to someone we know we can hide it and won't tell us where it's been hidden until Cologne gets here." Harumoni said and frowned in thought.

"Give it to Kasumi. She's the most trustworthy person here." Mabushu said with a shrug.

Everyone looks to Mabushu and then to Kasumi and wordlessly they agree. Akane took the doll from the table and walked over to Kasumi.

"Kasumi, can you do us a big favor?" Akane asked her older sister.

"Of course Akane, what do you need?" Kasumi asked with a pleasant smile.

"We were wondering if you could hide this doll for us so we don't bring any more of our children from the future here accidentally?" Akane said holding out the doll to Kasumi, who smiled and took it.

"Of course I will Akane. Today certainly has been exciting hasn't it? Now we have all these children for dinner later. Won't that be fun?" Kasumi said as she looked to the doll and used her feather duster on it a moment to get some dust off it.

"Yeah sure, loads of fun." Ranma said and sighed, while Ryouga only grunted in response

"I'll have to remember to put enough places at the table and make enough food. Let me see we need a place for Harumoni, one for Akisu, and one for Mabushu. I'd better go hide this right away. It's rather odd how you four seem to be having children amongst yourselves. But there's no child of Ukyou and Ryouga's here." With a little shrug Kasumi headed off in to the kitchen, doll in hand to look for a place to hide it.

"A child by me and Ryouga? Yeah like that would ever happen!" Ukyou said and scoffed.

"Oh my I'm going to need a second pair of hands just to get this kitchen cleaned up in time to start making dinner." Kasumi's voice could be heard from the kitchen and at her words Akane blushed a bright red. She had forgotten to clean up after herself. Suddenly a flash of greenish-white light filled the doorway from the kitchen and slowly died away. For a long moment there was silence and then from with the kitchen came Kasumi's voice and the soft-spoken voice of a young man. Both said exactly the same thing in the same tone of voice.

"Oh my!"

End of Part 2

* * *

**Author's Miscellany:** Well this took my quite a long time to edit and revamp. Akisu is much the same as she was before but I've toned down her blatant perversion and changed a couple minor things. Mabushu is changed the most and many will notice his first impression is much different from how he acts afterwards. This will be explained later on. The biggest change people will notice between this edit and the first version is that the desire doll is bringing children on its own. The characters really have no control over the doll now but they do and can influence it with their desires.

Thos who are familiar with my work will know who the young man Kasumi helped bring back is, those who don't will find out in chapter 3. Until next time, thank you for your patience and enjoy the story!


	3. Chapter Three

The Desire Doll – Chapter Three

A figure enters the darkened room, dimly lit by only a handful of emergency lights and the rectangle of light made by the open door. The figure closes the door behind itself plunging the room back into near total darkness once again. A loud click echoes through the room and a moment later rows of fluorescent lights spark to life casting their artificial light around the room. The figure is a woman and wearing a lab coat, a heavy rubber apron, gloves goggles and a face shield. The room looks like a scientist's laboratory gone horribly wrong. Electrodes arc electricity between each other, Bunsen burners heat vials and flasks of different coloured and bubbling liquids and equipment hums and whirrs and spins and generally looks busy.

The figure stops at a table and pulls a vial from over a burner and adds a few drops to a blue coloured liquid in a flask. The liquid immediately bubbles and forms immense amounts of gas which pours, nearly shoots, out of the top of the flask. The figure backs away as it does and then moves forwards when the reaction subsides. It lifts the flask up and swirls the settling liquid around as it peers intently into the flask. It turns and walks over to another table where a bowl of a silvery liquid rests. It carefully pours the bluish liquid into the bowl and watches as the blue liquid cuts into the silvery one and mixes around violently until it becomes a reflective blue liquid. The figure then takes a glass stirring rod and stirs it for a moment before lifting it out and examining the rod. The liquid coats the rod and seems to only slowly be sliding off the surface of it. The figure seems pleased and sets the rod down before moving away from the table and the bowl stripping off the protective clothing and the lab coat. Underneath all of that was Kodachi Kunou, dressed in her school uniform.

"Ohohohoho!!!! At last I've finally created it. The weapon with which I shall ensnare...err...save my Ranma-sama from those evil wenches who are keeping him from my loving grasp. Ohohohoho! Soon Ranma-sama you will be mine."

* * *

The Tendo's living room was crowded with everyone in it and yet most of them were standing around the doorway leading into the kitchen. Everyone was staring inside at the newest arrival from somewhere else. The young man in question stood staring at Kasumi as the eldest Tendo stared right back. He wore a simple purple shirt and black pants over which sat a pink frilly apron with flower designs upon it. In his hand he held a feather duster. Finally after a few moments of silence, Kasumi and the young man both smiled at each other.

"Another guest. My, it certainly is getting busy around here." Kasumi said with her usual calm.

"Is it? Oh dear, I can see Akane-san has been cooking again. Would you like some help in cleaning up Kasumi-sensei?" the young man asked in a pleasant and remarkably Kasumi-like tone of voice.

"Oh yes, that would be very nice of you…hm, I am sorry but I'm afraid I don't know your name. This is the first time I have ever met you." Kasumi replied to the young man.

"Oh I see. I understand Kasumi-sensei." The young man said and then bowed to Kasumi. "My name is Keiichi Hibiki; it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Great. Another one, just what we needed." Ranma muttered to no one in particular. This however got the attention of Keiichi who turned and blinked at the group of heads at the doorway peering in at himself and Kasumi.

"Oh my! How rude of me not to say hello to you all. Are you all having a party? Oh, hello Mother, Father, I was unaware you were here as well." Keiichi said looking to Ryouga and Ukyou in turn.

"Huh? Me?" Ryouga said his eyes widening. This person was his son…it couldn't be true.

"No way!" Ukyou exclaimed looking at Ryouga and suppressing a grimace.

"Hmm, it looks like what would never happen just has Ukyou." Nabiki said with a smirk.

"Wait wait, hold on. You're mom's son from some other future? What is wrong with you? Why are you wearing that apron?" Mabushu asked frowning at Keiichi.

"I'm wearing the apron to protect my clothing from dirt and grime while I help Kasumi-sensei cook and clean." Keiichi explained with a small smile.

"What are you some kinda wimp? Quit acting like a girl, man." Mabushu said with a snort.

"What's wrong with being a girl?" Akisu asked curiously.

"Yeah!?" Harumoni chimed in sounding angry.

"Mabushu, quit being rude to your…uh…brother." Ukyou said to Mabushu and as she hooked an arm around his neck. Mabushu tried to escape from her grip but was unsuccessful.

"I can't put my finger on it but there's something weird about that kid." Ranma said in a whisper to Ryouga.

"Yeah I know what y-...hey! Shut up Ranma! My son is NOT weird!" Ryouga said swinging an arm at Ranma, who easily ducked back out of the way. While this happened Nabiki moved over to Kasumi.

"Here, Sis. Let me hold on to that for you. For safe keeping." Nabiki said with a warm sisterly smile.

"Oh thank you Nabiki. I'm getting behind in the cleaning just standing here. At this rate dinner will never be ready in time." Kasumi said with almost a frown on her face. Nabiki, seeing this almost frown, had a sudden feeling, like the temperature in the kitchen just went down a few degrees.

"Please allow me to help Kasumi-sensei. It is the least I can do since I am intruding." Keiichi said with a warm smile, at which point Kasumi also smiled warmly in return.

"Oh thank you Keiichi-chan. That's very nice of you." Kasumi said and the two of them immediately began to work at cleaning up the kitchen. Nabiki shook her head a bit, glancing around. Everyone was back in the living room arguing about something. She must have imagined that drop in the temperature. She shook her head and quickly convinced herself that she had imagined the whole thing. She then quietly snuck outside with the doll to wait for Kunou. Out in the living room, Mabushu was once again teasing Harumoni.

"I'm not trying to be a jerk about this-" he began when Harumoni interrupted him with a snort.

"You could have fooled me! You were being a complete jerk!" Harumoni retorted with a scowl.

"Just listen will ya! I'm trying to be nice here. You've got some definite skill the only problem is, you have no control. You're all force, and no finesse." Mabushu said with a wry grin.

"What is that some kind of a crack about my muscles again?! That does it!" Harumoni suddenly once again had her mallet in hand and charged for Mabushu, swinging at him, while Mabushu once again began to dodge with a graceful ease that made Harumoni all the more angrier.

""We need to talk Akane, right now and in private." Ukyou said in a soft whisper to Akane.

"About what?" Akane replied curiously as a crunch of floor boards resounded throughout the room.

"Stand still and take your beating like a man!" Harumoni snarled, yanking her mallet free and dashing after Mabushu once more.

"A wise man gives no advantage to his enemy." Mabushu quipped and laughed as he leapt over the couch and landed next to Akisu who grabbed hold of him and proceeded to snuggle herself up to him.

"Hey there big boy, why don't you forget about her and come play with me instead?" Akisu said in a low voice of silk.

"Ah, hey leggo of me! I can't dodge her when you're holding me down like this!" Mabushu yelped, trying to keep from blushing.

"Oh my. They're so full of energy.", Keiichi said pausing in the doorway to look out at the fight, a stack of dishes in hand.

"They're such good friends. Keiichi-chan, can you bring those dishes please? We'll wash them together." Kasumi's voice called softly and Keiichi hurried on his way.

"I knew you were a pervert! And this is for insulting me!" With an almost warrior cry of vengeance Harumoni lifted her mallet and brought it screaming down upon Mabushu. But there is no satisfying crunch of flesh and bone and board...only the sudden jerking stop of the mallet. "Eh? What?" Harumoni blinked her eyes and focussed them upon the scene in front of her. Mabushu was wearing an almost identical expression of surprise as she herself was. Mabushu was still standing and Akisu was still snuggled up to him though she was facing Harumoni now with a frown. And one of Akisu's legs was bent and her foot placed against the flat head of the mallet, holding it in place against Harumoni's strength.

"Do you mind, little Miss Tomboy? I'm trying to get to know our dear brother." Akisu said and smiled slyly up at Harumoni. Then Harumoni and Mabushu began to talk at Akisu, the former calling them both down for such behaviour and the latter emphatically denying that he instigated this.

"What else? Them…and us as well." Ukyou whispered back to Akane with a sigh and a rueful little smile.

"Right. Come on we'll talk out back.", Akane said and turned to head for the back door.

"Ranchan, Ryouga, keep an eye on them for a little bit would you? Thanks!" Ukyou called over to the other two boys as she headed off with Akane. Ranma and Ryouga, at the same time, looked over to the two girls at they left out the back door and then they looked to each other. Finally they looked at three children, who were bickering and on their way to another fight it seemed.

"Keep an eye on them?" Ranma said, suddenly very afraid.

"How are we going to do that?" Ryouga asked, with equal fear in his voice.

"I have no idea. How about you Ryouga, you got anything?" Ranma said and winced at the sudden yelp from Mabushu. Ryouga blushed at the second one.

"Did she just...uhm...Ranma do something!" Ryouga half shouted.

"Alright alright! I'll just...hey...wait a minute. It's your daughter doing all the attacking here! Tell her calm down!" Ranma snapped at Ryouga.

"Hey! She's only attacking your son because of what he's saying! You tell your son to stop insulting my daughter!" Ryouga snapped back.

"What?! He's not saying anything that isn't true!" Ranma retorted and shrugged.

"How **dare** you talk about my daughter that way Ranma! You take that back!!" Ryouga shouted at Ranma and began to throw punches and lash out with kicks. Ranma was easily able to avoid them. As this fight began, the fight between Akisu, Harumoni and Mabushu ended as the three broke apart and stepped away from each other. Akisu retook her position on the couch and the three children began watching their fathers fight with all their skill.

"I'd like to see you make me take it back, P-chan! Boy are you slow!" Ranma said with a laugh as he jumped, pivoted over the railing of the stairs and landed on the second and third step.

"Who's slow?! And stop calling me P-chan!!!" Ryouga growled and lashed out with a kick that was frighteningly fast for him. The bottom four poles of the railing exploded into splinters from the force of his foot, but Ranma had already leapt to safety, landing on the table on one foot.

"Hey that was pretty good Ryouga, it only felt like you were moving in slow motion instead of standing still. You're improving!" Ranma taunted Ryouga and laughed.

"Wow...I knew Pop was good but not this good. And Ryouga is almost as good as Pop." Mabushu said to himself, though it was loud enough Harumoni heard and took a step closer to whisper to him.

"What are you talking about? They're just fighting. I've seen Dad do it a thousand times before...well back in my time. It looks the same just, not as large a move base. He'd be doing a lot more different attacks if it were the Dad I know." Harumoni said, her eyes watching the two fighters. Ranma now fended Ryouga off with mostly his feet, blocking or deflecting the attacks Ryouga sent his way.

"You have to look at them, really look at them to see it. With more than just your eyes I mean. Trust me I know about this sort of thing. They know." Mabushu said calmly, his arms folded and a curiously intent expression upon his face. Harumoni eyed him askance and frowned softly. Mabushu was suddenly acting like a totally different person. She had been ready to firmly put him into the place of insensitive perverted jerk, but now she had to stop and think again. Was that really what he was? She remembered he had said something after first appearing, right before he had attacked them all. She couldn't remember what the words were, but she remembered the tone and it was the same then as it was now.

"What do they know?" Harumoni asked after a long moment of silence and thought.

"They know how to breathe." Mabushu said, and she would have accused him of making fun of her, if not for how serious his voice was. She didn't get the chance to ask him what he meant because they was a crash as Ryouga landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Ranma lowered his foot from the kick that had launched him there and thumbed his nose with a smirk.

"**Argh!! Die Ranma!!!**" Ryouga bellowed his war cry as he stood up. He yanked his umbrella free from his nearby backpack and leapt into the air as Ranma, umbrella leading the way before him like a sword.

"You want to play rough Ryouga, I'll play rough. Katsu tenshin amaguriken!!!" Ranma shouted as well as his fists blurred. Instead of the sound of splintering wood and flesh striking flesh, what was heard was the sound of the wind getting knocked out of Ryouga alongside the world's largest alarm clock going off. Keiichi stood in between the two opponents, with the one hand he had grabbed a hold of Ryouga's umbrella and stopped it and him in mid air. Ryouga's momentum had carried him completely into the handle of his umbrella which he still clung to even now.

With the other hand Keiichi had put in the path of Ranma's fists Kasumi's largest wok which was now dented from all the strikes but still in tact. Ranma was hopping from foot to foot staring in horror at both of his fists which was looking rather red and more than a little swollen. Keiichi lowered the umbrella and Ryouga to the ground and then let go of it. He shifted the wok around to almost drape over his back, holding it by the handle with two fingers. He looked at the both of them a small frown on his face.

"Father, Uncle Ranma, I'm sorry to have interrupted your sparring, but you were both about to destroy the table and we need that to serve dinner on once it is cooked. I applaud your efforts at distracting my brother and sisters from fighting, but please, be more careful in the future won't you?" Keiichi said and then smiled at the both of them. Ranma and Ryouga could only nod dumbly at what just happened. Keiichi then turned and walked back towards the kitchen, and as he went he began to bend the dents out of the wok with his bare hands, humming a soft little tune as he went.

"Did you just see that? I thought that guy was a total wimp. This is starting to get too weird for me." Mabushu said and shook his head lightly. He knew Ryouga was strong but that guy seemed to be even stronger. But, he knew he hadn't seen much of what Ryouga could do even back at his home. Who knew how strong Ryouga really was...beyond Ryouga.

"Wow. You see, Mabushu. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Harumoni said with a satisfied smirk on her lips. Mabushu was about to retort when Akisu spoke up thoughtfully.

"Hmm, in that case, if we want to really see the true us, we should all get rid of our covers. There's nothing like the naked truth to really understand a person huh?" She said and directed a sultry smile at Mabushu.

"Oh my god, what is **wrong** with you?! Haven't you any decency? Or at least modesty!?" Harumoni exclaimed glaring at Akisu.

"Why do I need any of that? I'm happy with my body and I'm happy with the bodies of everyone else in the world. Why be ashamed of what we are born in and what we'll one day die in? Besides, I said covers, not clothing. You should pay more attention to what people say before jumping off the handle at them dear." Akisu said with a soft smile while Mabushu snuck over to Ranma and whispered to him.

"What's with her Pop? She's...really out there you know?" Mabushu asked and Ranma winced and sighed.

"It was Happosai from what she told us. Apparently he taught her for a good number of years." Ranma replied and eyed Akisu who was deflecting every point of morality Harumoni was trying to enforce upon her.

"Happosai...the old freak eh? Yeah that figures." Mabushu said and frowned at a fly that was buzzing around his head. He swatted a hand at it to drive it away and walked over, to sit down at the table. He stretched a bit, leaned back against the wall, and laced his fingers behind his head.

"So now what do we do? We've uh...broken up the fight our kids were having." Ryouga muttered to himself as he replaced the umbrella beside his backpack. He looked over to Ranma for an answer to his question. Ranma waved a hand in irritation at a fly that was buzzing around him and looked to Ryouga with a frown.

"We wait until Akane and Ucchan get back and until Shampoo gets back with Cologne. Then the doll gets fixed properly and we send everyone back to their proper times and everything is fixed and better and back to normal around here. That's what we do Ryouga." Ranma nodded to himself as this plan and looked to the three children who were there.

"Hey, no need to rush on my account Daddy. I'm having an absolute blast here." Akisu said with a soft laugh. Harumoni folded her arms and frowned at Akisu's far too whimsical attitude at the whole situation.

Ranma sighed to himself and stepped over taking a seat at the table and was joined by Ryouga a few moments later. There were no sounds in the living room for several long minutes and almost no movement, but for Ranma waving a hand at the fly that was still pestering him. Finally Ryouga spoke up in a soft whisper to Ranma.

"What do you think they're talking about? Akane and Ukyou, I mean." Ryouga's voice held a small note of worry. Ranma said nothing for a moment and then looked over at Ryouga and whispered back.

"I don't know. I mean...I've never been able to understand either of them. They're girls, Ryouga. Practically a different species." Ranma shrugged and suddenly he flinched and clapped a hand to the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?" Ryouga asked him.

"Ow, that damn fly just bit me. Stupid thing." Ranma huffed and wiped his hand off on his pants. It never crossed the mind of either Ranma or Ryouga that normal everyday houseflies do not bite.

* * *

Far away from the scenes unfolding at the Tendo Dojo, nestled between two large modern skyscrapers, sat a small shop. It had a wooden fence around it and old fashioned architecture. Within the kitchen of this unusual shop a young man stood putting the finishing touches on the meal for his employer.

"There, all done. I swear she picks the most hard to make dish on purpose." The young man huffed to himself, even though he was proud of his ability and resourcefulness.

"Oiy! Watanuki! I'm starving!" A voice called from the other room, a woman's voice seductive and deep, or it would have been if it hadn't been whining pitifully just then.

"Stop whining Yuuko-san! It's ready now. Have a little patience!" The young man, Watanuki, growled as he picked up the tray. He paused suddenly however, because there were voices. Male and female voices all jumbled together and overlapping in the air all around them. They sounded like they were right there surrounding him but he could see nothing.

For a long moment the voices babbled overtop of each other until a chime sounded from the other room. At the sound of that chime the voices cut out sharply and Watanuki blinked and shook his head a bit. _What was that about and why did Yuuko-san ring the chime? Oh, right, her meal; she must be getting impatient._ This Watanuki thought to himself as he bustled out into the other room and placed the tray on the low table in front of Yuuko and proceeded to pour her drink, alcohol yet again of course.

"Sorry for the delay Yuuko-san, I thought I heard something in the kitchen. And try to cut down on the liquor tonight; we have no more hangover cure in the shop. Er...Yuuko-san?" Watanuki blinked as he looked up to Yuuko. She was sitting there not even looking at the meal and drink in front of her. She was staring off into space with a very serious look on her face.

"Watanuki. We're going out. There is work to do. Go to the storeroom and bring me the box with the green and black enamel." Yuuko said even as she rose from the table and walked over to the entrance to her room. As she entered it the two children, Mara and Maru came in from elsewhere and followed her in to help her change clothes.

Watanuki blinked a moment and then headed for the storeroom, returning in a few moments with the wooden box wrapped in a white silk cloth. He stood calmly waiting at he watched the silhouette of Yuuko getting changed.

"Where are we going Yuuko-san?" Watanuki asked curiously.

"The where is not important. It is the why. There is an item, a very special item Watanuki. And it has been unleashed upon this world. It's effects are varied and dangerous in the wrong hands. It is in the wrong hands even as we speak. We have to go and put an end to this mess once and for all." Yuuko-san said and slid the door open to reveal her standing dressed in a long skirt with a slit up one side and a fancy shirt with a bit of ruffle at the end of each sleeve.

"Before it's too late." Watanuki said, not really asking a question.

"It's already too late, Watanuki." Yuuko said with a grim and unpleasant looking smile.

_

* * *

_At the Nekohanten, Shampoo stood in front of the door leading into the kitchen. She knew this wasn't going to go well for her but that it had to be done. Still she hesitated at the door, unwilling to make the move. She did not have to for the door opened of its own accord and she felt the cold sting of icy water bombard her. Water and sodden clothing hit the ground just outside the door with a wet slap and from within there was a pitiful mew. 

A gnarled hand reached out and into the wet clothing and drew forth a cat by the scruff of its neck. The owner of that gnarled hand was none other than Cologne who deposited the cat-Shampoo onto the table. Water dripped from the sodden fur and the cat mewled again, sounding as pitiful as it looked. When the old woman spoke to her great-granddaughter it was in their native tongue.

"Shampoo, I am not happy with you. I have half a mind to lock you within that form for a number of years for this transgression. I would if I did not need to ask you several questions and needed your assistance to resolve the situation. For now you shall remain without punishment for this, but you will atone when all this is over. Do you understand?" Cologne's voice was old but harder than steel in Shampoo's ears. The cat simply nodded and was doused with hot water from the sink moments later.

"Where is the doll now? Why did you take it and what has all happened. Be quick!" Cologne ordered as she perched on her staff and frowned at her unclad relative.

"Great-Grandmother, I'm sorry. The doll is at the Tendo's. I took it so I could take Ranma to a time when we were married and show him how happy we could be together. I had trouble getting the doll to take me where I wanted to go though. It took a while and even when I did get there...it still wasn't right. Then Ranma took the doll and took us to our real future, I think. We found out something very bad for Ranma and were going to come back when Akane's daughter saw us and attacked us. We came back but we brought her back with us. And then Akane accidentally broke the doll, I put it all back together but something is wrong with it. It's working on its own now I think. And there's another daughter of Akane here now too. I'm sorry." Shampoo rattled off the whole story in Chinese and sighed at the end of it.

"Two daughters of Akane; who are their fathers then?" Cologne asked with a small frown.

"One is Ranma's and one is Ryouga's." Shampoo said, her gaze not leaving the floor.

"Hm, two different worlds then. That isn't as bad as I'd feared. There is still time to repair this and set things to rights. I must gather what I need to do this. I need you to get dressed and then go down into the cellar and fetch Mousse from his cage. We may need him as well. Do it." Cologne said and Shampoo nodded and then dashed out of the kitchen.

For several long moments Cologne stood and frowned at nothing in particular, her aged mind blurred with thoughts. This was going to be nothing but a disaster no matter how little things had been damaged. There was a good chance she didn't have the power within her to do this alone. It was a good thing she had sensed the old fool Happosai returning earlier. She was going to need his help for this. She had been hard on Shampoo but it was for her own good. Best she not know that they all may not survive this for her to be punished.

* * *

In the backyard of the Tendo's Akane and Ukyou sat facing each other on the grass and listened for a moment as the fighting within died off. Then they looked to each other and the silence stretched between them until finally Akane spoke.

"When I woke up today I never thought something like this would happen. I mean, it's usually crazy around here but this..." Akane shook her head as her voice trailed off.

"Yeah I know what you mean. It is kinda strange, having our children here." Ukyou said glancing back towards the house and then to Akane.

"You said it. You said you wanted to talk to me about them, right? And about us too?" Akane said with a curious from.

"Yes I did. Them, us, and Ranma and Ryouga too. You and I have been rivals for a long time for Ranchan's affections. No, don't deny it. Let me finish, please. I may have overreacted when Ranchan and his father ran off and left me alone. I know I haven't helped with the chaos around this place at times either. It's just because, to be perfectly honest with you Akane, I love Ranchan." Ukyou said and sighed as if she had just shrugged off a weight.

"Ukyou...I..." Akane began to say something but Ukyou shook her head slightly and continued to speak.

"Now I don't know if you love him or not. Sometimes it seems like you might actually care about him and other times it seems like you wish he doesn't exist. Now if you don't want him sugar I'm going to do everything in my power to make Ranchan mine. I guess what I'm trying to say is, one of these days Akane, make up your mind what you want and let him know. I know his and your father forced you into this but if you really have no intention of ever loving him, it's not fair to keep this going on. It's not fair to him." Ukyou said with a small sigh. Akane was silent for a long time, her head tilted downward to look at the grass.

"I'll be honest with you Ukyou, since you were honest with me. When it comes to Ranma...I don't know how I feel. I really don't! Sometimes he just makes me so mad! Well, a lot of the time really. But there are times when he can be sweet. Times when he's noble, like I remember dad being with Mom. There are times when he's a bit naive and it makes me laugh. Knowing now what I know about him I just don't know what's real with him and what is just this macho tough-guy act he puts on to fulfill his father's stupid ideals. I really don't know how I feel about him; he makes me feel so confused. But...I do...I do care for him...I just don't know if it's love or friendship." Akane looked up at Ukyou, who was looking thoughtfully at her.

"Yeah I know what you mean there. He did the same thing to me back when I showed up and tried to kill him. I think a lot of it is because Ranchan himself is confused about what to do about us. And I mean all of us. He hasn't exactly had an easy life." Ukyou said and shrugged slightly.

"That's true. I think I just have a lot of thinking to do about this. Let's talk about the children for now okay? I...I need some time on this Ukyou." Akane ran her hands back through her short hair.

"Sure thing, but first let's talk about Ryouga." Ukyou said with a grin.

"What about Ryouga?" Akane asked with a small frown on her face.

"What do you mean what about him? In case you hadn't noticed you happen to have a child by him in there, or had you forgotten Harumoni?" Ukyou said with an exasperated sigh.

"Of course I hadn't forgotten Harumoni but...I don't see what there is to talk about. I mean, Ryouga's never said anything..." Akane began and trailed off.

"Well no he wouldn't. The big dummy is terminally shy around you. He likes you Akane, a lot. He's just too scared and shy to say anything." Ukyou scoffed to herself and shook her head.

"And he told you huh? Ryouga doesn't have to be afraid of me. He's a very dear friend to me." Akane said calmly.

"That's what he's afraid of Akane, that it's all he'll ever be to you and that you'll reject him. And yes he told me, more or less. I've been trying to help him tell you." Ukyou said with a small shrug.

"For purely selfless reasons I'm sure too. What about you and Ryouga? Why don't you go after him, since you seem to be his official spokesperson?" Akane said a tad acerbically.

"Ryouga? Oh please, he's not my type at all. I'll admit he's not bad to look at. And those fangs of his are kinda adorable. I'm trying for my Ranchan. I've made no plans beyond that and so far it'll remain that way." Ukyou said with a nod. Again there came a long silence between the two and it was broken by an unspoken agreement between the two girls it was time to leave their discussion of the boys behind.

"Harumoni is a really sweet girl. I'm proud of her...she's strong and self-reliant." Akane said, a happy smile formed on her lips.

"She's also a tad on the violent side. And with a hair-trigger temper much like her father. And her mother too. She does seem very sweet though when she's not angry. You should be proud of her Akane. She looks like you a lot, but you can see Ryouga in her too. She also leaps to your and Ryouga's defence at the slightest hint of insult. She's a good daughter." Ukyou said with a smile as well.

"She does have a temper...and so do I. Akisu on the other hand...I don't know about her. She's a pervert and Happosai trained her and raised her, according to her at least. Not to mention the fact that Ranma cheated on me!" Akane said with a growl, her fists clenching.

"On us, Sugar, he cheated on us. I don't know about Akisu. She does seem to be a pervert but..." Ukyou trailed off with a small frown.

"You noticed it too huh? It's like she's trying too hard to be one. To make people think less of her. I don't know about her...but she is definitely Ranma's daughter. The resemblance to his female form is uncanny." Akane said with a huff.

"And then there's my two...Mabushu and Keiichi. Mabushu reminds me so much of Ranma. He seems to have such perfect control of himself. And he's afraid of his mother, which is a good thing, heheh." Ukyou said with a slightly wicked looking grin.

"He reminds me a little too much of Ranma if you ask me. Harumoni has a temper problem but Mabushu has a manner problem." Akane said with a decisive nod.

"I'll correct that, don't you worry. Keiichi is...well, I'm still not certain he's mine, let alone Ryouga's too. I mean...he really doesn't seem to be anything like either of us. He's like..." Ukyou began to say and paused to search for the word.

"...Kasumi?" Akane supplied with a small grin.

"Yeah. It's really kinda odd, you know? Creepy in a way." Ukyou said.

"He's ever so polite and nice however. I'm sure he'll make some girl very happy some day." Akane said with a little giggle.

"Yeah, probably a woman like Nabiki, or her daughter." Ukyou said and for a moment both Akane and Ukyou looked at each other before they both burst out laughing at the mental image that presented.

* * *

Back inside the house the living room had settled down. Akisu lay sprawled on the couch staring up at the ceiling and idly kicking her legs back and forth in the air. Mabushu sat at the table across from Ranma and Ryouga; Father and son looked bored while Ryouga seemed anxious, casting a glance or two in the direction of the back yard. Harumoni stood near the entrance to the kitchen watching as Kasumi and Keiichi cleaned like pros.

Footsteps became slowly evident from upstairs and soon Genma and Soun emerged at the top of the stairs. Soun paused looking down at the small disaster area. He slowly descended staring around in mild shock. He finally looked up at Ranma and Ryouga, a vein in his forehead beginning to twitch.

"What. Happened. To. My. House?!" Soun's voice was tight as a harp string.

"I didn't cause any of this damage Mr. Tendo. I promise. It was all dad and Ryouga and a little of Haru-kun over there." Mabushu said, waving his hands to forestall Soun's infamous demon head at him.

"Wha-? You traitor!" Ranma snapped at his son.

"Haru-kun!?! Oh that's precious!" Akisu piped up from the couch, laughing loudly. A sharp crack came from the door frame which Harumoni's hand had just crushed a part of.

"Haru-kun?!?! Mabushu!! I'm going to kill you!!" Harumoni's voice growled as she whirled about, ready to rush Mabushu. Even though she ran at him full tilt, she never moved from the spot. Keiichi had caught the back of her shirt and was holding her in place.

"Harumoni, please. There's no need to start fighting again. Mabushu was just being more familiar with you." Keiichi said with a pleasant smile.

"A little too familiar if you ask me!!" Harumoni snapped back, stopping her running.

"It just shows how much he wants to be friends with you." Keiichi said with a smile so bright it would put most halogen bulbs to shame.

"Uhm...it seems we have acquired a couple more guests Tendo. Boys, at that." Genma said, nudging his friend who was too busy staring at Mabushu and Keiichi.

"So...so it would seem Saotome." Tendo said after a moment. The two elder martial artists looked at each other and wordlessly they agreed the situation was becoming far too complex far too fast for their liking. There was only one thing to be done. A jointly developed technique of such subtle power that Soun and Genma had never allowed even their own children to know that it existed. It was one of those rare times when this technique must be used for the sake of all involved.

They nodded to each other with grave severity, in full agreement on what had to be done. Then in unison they turned and walked over to the shogi board. They sat down and began to play once again, the subtle technique they had devised now being used.

"Well then carry on boys. Ha ha!" Genma said as he placed a piece.

"Yes, and try not to damage the house too much won't you?" Soun said as he responded to Genma's move.

They were going to ignore the problem and hope it went away.

* * *

Nabiki stood on the sidewalk looking up and down the street, the Desire Doll carefully held in her hands. Every now and then she would check her watch and resume her waiting. She had already been out here for close to fifteen minutes. Pretty soon someone inside was going to notice the doll was missing and come looking for the last person who had it. Namely, her.

She looked down at the doll in her hands curiously. She could tell before it had been smashed and glued back together it had been a remarkable piece of work. Obviously magical and already it has caused quite a bit of trouble for those she knew. It was granting desires, as it had been apparently made to do, but it was no longer taking direction from anyone. It was like it was working all on its own.

She had a moment of doubt if this was the right thing to be doing with the doll, but it passed quickly. She had thought this through quite thoroughly and since Cologne was on her way to repair the doll and fix the mess it had started, what was the harm is getting a little...okay, a lot of profit from this while she had the chance? None at all, which is why when she heard the fast approaching staccato of footsteps she smirked like a pleased cat.

"Right on time Kunou-chan." She murmured to herself and turned to face the approaching self-proclaimed samurai. Her hands and thus the doll were placed behind her back as she smiled. Kunou slid to a halt a bare two paces from her and bent over slightly, gasping in breath. It seemed he had run all the way here from his estate once he woke up. After a few moments he stood up, ran a hand back through his bangs and straightened his back. It was like the brief moment of mortality had never happened for the scion of the House of Kunou.

"Nabiki Tendo. Where is the item you have in your possession that will give me the power to break that evil sorcerer Saotome's hold over the fair Pig-Tailed one?" Kunou's voice intoned with a solemnity that only made the excitement in his eyes all the more easy to see.

"It's right here Kunou-chan." Nabiki said with a grin as she brought the doll around for him to see. Kunou blinked several times as he took in the less than pristine appearance of the doll and then gave Nabiki a withering look that totally failed to do its job on her.

"What is this?" Kunou asked with derision.

"It's a cute little dolly." Nabiki said her grin widening at the twitch those words evoked from Kunou.

"I know it's a cute little dolly! How does **this** doll have the power to gain me the love of the Pig-Tailed Girl!? I refuse to deliver this through Saotome!!"

"You don't have to deliver it through Ranma, but the price is a might steep even for you Kunou-chan. Are you sure you can afford it?" Nabiki cast him a sceptical glance as if doubting not only him but the entirety of his House and his lineage. It had the desired effect on Kunou. Nabiki could almost see his ego visibly swelling as he began to speak.

"That is an absolutely groundless doubt Nabiki Tendo. I am Tatewaki Kunou, The Blue Thunder of Furinkin High, fighter of the evil hordes of Saotome and protector of the honour and virtue of Akane Tendo and the Pig-Tailed Girl. I am a man blessed by the gods themselves and bearing within my veins the righteous blood of the greatest of samurai. I have wealth such that would cause the Olden Emperors of Japan envy. I can, I shall, and I **will** purchase anything that will draw the Pig-Tailed Girl closer to me! State your price Nabiki Tendo!" Kunou ended his little speech with a finger pointed at Nabiki. The whole thing was terribly dramatic yet Nabiki was favouring him with a bored look for most of it.

"Oh I know that Kunou-chan but this doll is no ordinary doll. It's magical and very rare and powerful. It was created over 3000 years ago in China for a little girl that had no home. A powerful wizard took pity and gave her it so she would have what she always desired and it was granted. She had a home and a family that loved her." Nabiki paused then to turn her face away from Kunou, as she pretended to wipe away a few tears.

"So it can grant my desires?! Whatever they may be?" Kunou asked, looking to the doll with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"It could, yes. But as I said it is a steep price-" Nabiki didn't get to finish what she was saying for Kunou spoke up suddenly.

"I shall pay any price to obtain such a doll! Any price!" Kunou exclaimed and Nabiki smiled. It would have given a demon pause to wonder if he truly had come out on top.

"Even...if the price is everything you're worth?" Nabiki asked slyly. Kunou blinked and froze for a long moment, staring victoriously at the heavens. Then he looked down to Nabiki and laughed.

"I must still have a faint ringing in my ears, Nabiki Tendo, for I could have sworn I just heard you ask me for everything I am worth in exchange for that well-abused doll of dubious power." Kunou said favouring Nabiki with a condescending expression.

"I did Kunou-chan." Nabiki murmured softly as a small smirk tugged one corner or her lips upwards. In her mind she counted backwards from five to zero.

"What?! You dare to charge such a prodigious sum to the great and noble Tatewaki Kunou who graces this yard with the presence of his utmost urgent mission of love?" Kunou's face was a deep shade of purple and his eyes bulged in their sockets as he stared at Nabiki is fiery wrath.

"Kunou-chan this doll has great power. It can grant your wish in an instant and ask nothing in return. It is only fair for me to ask a price that is equal to the doll's powers. But you are the great Tatewaki Kunou. I'm sure you can free your beloved Pig-Tailed Girl on your own without the help of this little doll. I'll just leave you to yourself." Nabiki's voice was calm and collected and slightly derisive as she turned to walk back to the

"Halt! Take not one more step towards your home. Perhaps…perhaps I was a bit hasty in choosing my words. Surely we can discuss a suitable payment for this rare and exquisite doll, so that I may free the Pig-Tailed Girl once and for all." Kunou spoke, his voice at once both calm and yet desperate. Nabiki smiled to herself and then wiped it from her face before she turned around. Sometimes with Kunou it was all just too easy.

"It's like I told you Kunou-chan, this doll is not something that should be tossed around loosely and without any thought to the consequences that would arise. I need to know my recompense for delivering this to your hands is well worth the trouble that might come because of it. You get what I'm saying right?" Nabiki raised an eyebrow archly as Kunou's face twisted once more into anger.

"I will never destitute the House of Kunou for such an action would bring upon my soul the wrath of all my Elders! You ask far too much Nabiki Tendo!" Kunou's voice rang out and if the weather mirrored his mood a storm would be breaking overhead. Nabiki merely shrugged and turned again for her home.

"Suit yourself, Kunou-chan. No doll for you. It'll be such a shame to see the Pig-Tailed Girl cry when I tell her you wouldn't do **everything** in your power to save her. She'll be so...devastated. And Akane, what will she think when she hears how selfish you were acting." Nabiki glanced over her shoulder then to see the entire wrath leak out of Kunou.

"The Pig-Tailed Girl...and Akane Tendo. I could save them…save them both with this doll." Kunou spoke calmly, the realization just now dawning on him.

"Yes Kunou-chan, you could save them both. What you have to ask yourself now is, what's more important to you? Money or the love of your Pig-Tailed Girl and Akane?" Nabiki grinned as she watched him think…and think…and think. Finally she turned around and folded her arms, scowling. "Anytime Kunou, I don't have all day you know!"

"I'm thinking I'm thinking!!" Kunou scowled right back and then closed his eyes tightly. As he stood there debating the issue a daydream formed in his mind. In it he was rich, surrounded by wealth and power and off in the distance, in a black and desolate land stood Ranma holding the Pig-Tailed Girl & Akane captive, taunting him. His dream changed to another where he sat as a bum on the street, his clothes in tatters. The Pig-Tailed Girl ran up happily and hopped into his lap, hugged him tightly and covered his face in kisses. Moments later Akane wrapped her arms around Kunou from behind and the two of them murmured their love for him, once in each of his ears. He snapped out of the daydreams and stared at Nabiki with a fire burning in his eyes.

"I will agree to your terms...for the Pig-Tailed Girl & Akane Tendo!!" Nabiki felt like jumping up and down, screaming yes over and over, but she restrained herself to only a small smile. From her back pocket she produced a folded piece of paper and a pen and held them out to Kunou.

"Sign on the dotted line Kunou-chan and the doll is all yours." Nabiki said and watched as Kunou unfolded the paper and read it over with a grim determination. Nabiki even offered her back for the contract to be signed on and when it was done, she took the paper and handed Kunou the doll. Kunou looked down at the doll in his hands and then threw back his head and laughed!

"Now I have you Saotome! The vengeance of heaven is slow but sure and today...today it shall seize itself upon you and deliver you unto eternal damnation! Hahahahahaha!!!" Kunou then paused in his laughter and looked down at the doll quizzically before turning his gaze to Nabiki. "How does it work?" He asked keeping the embarrassment from his cheeks through a force of his indomitable will alone.

"Since you just gave me oh…everything you own I suppose I can give you this as a freebie Kunou-chan. The doll grants desires, you understand. You have to desire something very strongly and it will grant it. Simple, isn't it? Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back inside before the children make a mess of the place." Nabiki says with a small smirk.

"Children? What children do you speak of, Nabiki Tendo? Have you taken a part-time job as a babysitter?" Kunou asked, one eyebrow climbing his forehead. No matter what light you may shine upon her, Kunou could not picture Nabiki having anything to do with children, especially not caring for them.

"Uhh, no Kunou-chan, they aren't mine to look after, thank the gods. I guess you could say they are Akane and Ukyou's problem. I suppose Ranma and Ryouga's as well. They're the ones doing the babysitting at the moment." Nabiki says, the amusement in her voice all but dripping from the words.

"Ah yes, that makes sense indeed. Noble Akane, such a fierce warrior, she would make a protective and demure mother to any son, a loving and loyal wife to any man. Such is the way it shall be when we have wed and she is at my side." Kunou looked to the sky as he spoke, his eyes filling with tears of joy.

"Uh huh, sure thing Kunou, whatever you say." Nabiki said, waving a hand at Kunou as she turned to head inside. She did not need to listen to the ramblings of a deluded, and now destitute, man.

"Were that I were a lesser man, my thought might turn to fouler deeds and methods of using this doll to gain mastery over Akane Tendo and the Pig-Tailed Girl. But I am the scion of the House of Kunou, and my soul is pure. Perhaps, small doll, you might grant me a vision of my future happiness, with Akane Tendo and the Pig-Tailed Girl at my side. Show me that I have no erred in my purchase of you. A glorious vision of wedded bliss and fruition of our coupling! A strong and manly son, following in his father's footsteps to become the greatest man Japan has known, a man befitting to be Emperor!" Kunou's voice rose in clarity and to Nabiki's ears in madness towards the end of his speech. She turned around then to stare at Kunou as he held the doll aloft and too late saw the eyes spark.

A flash of greenish-white light explodes from the doll and engulfs the area. It faded away and a young man of about 17 stood between Kunou and Nabiki. He was wearing an outfit very similar to Kunou's, and tailored to fit him perfectly. He was about halfway between Kunou's and Nabiki's height and had cool hazel eyes and dark brown hair which was styled remarkably like Nabiki's except for a small pouf of bangs at the front. He wore at his hip a wooden practice sword he looked about ready to draw. He blinked and looked back and forth between Nabiki and Kunou, confusion filling his eyes for several moments, only to be replaced by irritation.

"This will simply not do. A moment ago I stood ready to do battle against my most terrible nemesis and now I find I have been spirited away by some unknown magic. He will think me a coward, no doubt, and spread slander about my person. Therefore I have no other course but to demand an explanation for this occurrence. Father…Mother…I hope you have one prepared for me?" The young man spoke folding his arms and once again looked between the two of them.

"Did you just call her..." Kunou began to say, staring at the young man who…had to be his son. The bearing, the refined speech, the clothing it all pointed to it.

"I'm sorry, what? Did you call me your Mother? Me?" Nabiki asked as she stared, for once her icy composure beginning to show signs of strain.

"Yes, what else should I hope to call the one that bore me unto the earth, but my Mother. Is something amiss? I can not help but notice you both look rather…to put it bluntly, pole axed, as well as a good deal more youthful than I recall from this morning" the young man spoke again taking a couple of steps back so he could look at both of them at the same time.

"You could say that. Kunou-chan, I thought even you couldn't screw something like this up but you did. Well done, you've surpassed even my expectations of you. Alright kid, allow me to explain, I think I know what happened. You're in the past and accidentally got pulled here by your idiot of a father. What's your name?" Nabiki said restoring her natural calm, though the strain was still visible if one looked for it.

"You will not put the blame for this upon me, Nabiki Tendo. It is this doll. It is obviously defective! I demand my money back." Kunou intoned and tossed the doll to one side, right into the young man's arms.

"Er, I am Kotei Kunou, the Golden Thunder of Furinkin High School and undefeated kendo champion. I am also a paragon of virtue which all male students look up to for guidance and wisdom." Kotei spoke, looking proud and striking a pose, though the doll tucked under one arm detracted from it a little.

"The doll is not defective and no refunds Kunou-chan. What's defective is your brain. All you had to do was give it a clear desire. It's not my fault your brain can't focus long enough to do that." Nabiki smirked at Kunou who took a step closer to her, his face turning a shade of purple.

"You dare to insult the noble Tatewaki Kunou?! Despite the help you have given me in my quest in the past I shall not hesitate to strike you down should you step past your boundaries, Nabiki Tendo!" Kunou shouted at Nabiki, eyes burning with indignation.

"I am also a…proud member of the Furinkin Drama Society and leading man the past three years running. Mother, Father, are either of you listening to me at all?" Kotei asked, taking a couple more steps back.

"You're going to draw your sword against not only a woman but an unarmed one at that? I would very much like to see you try Kunou-**chan**! I can guarantee you my sister would lose what little respect she has for you in a heartbeat then!" Nabiki retorted with a vindictive little snarl to her voice.

"Oh how like you, to stoop to the level of blackmail instead of facing me like one of true warrior blood! You should have been born into the ninja instead of the samurai!" Kunou half yelled, half lamented at Nabiki.

"I guess not. They even act like they're married this far back. And this doll must have brought me back. Obviously Chinese and that means…the Nekohanten. I think I'm in the mood for some Chinese. How about you?" Kotei, no longer being paid any attention, shifted his method of speech and smirked at the doll before he turned and walked out of the Tendo's yard doll in his hands. Behind him Kunou and Nabiki continue to argue at each other, neither of them noticed his departure.

* * *

Inside the Tendo's living room seated about are Ranma and Ryouga, near each other on the couch looking at their children with mixed expressions of happiness and concern at the situation. Opposite them sat Harumoni and Mabushu each in a chair. Keiichi was casually sweeping the floor while Kasumi finished up the dusting. Akisu lay on the floor bored as she watched the television. Soun and Genma sat playing shogi off near the corner. Outside could be heard the voices of Nabiki and Kunou just beginning to argue.

"It's a lovely day. Maybe you all should go and train or whatever you do in that 'martial arts stuff', you know?" Keiichi said with a bright smile.

"Man, still is hard to believe he's Ryouga's kid. Well at least he hasn't got his father's temper." Ranma murmured and shook his head.

"**I do not have a temper, Ranma!** I have about as much of a temper as you have brains!" Ryouga shouted and folded his arms.

"Heh, I rest my case." Ranma said with a smirk.

"Ha, so you do agree with me!" Ryouga retorted, looking as pleased as Ranma. Ranma just rolled his eyes as Mabushu smacked his forehead with his palm. Akisu snickered to herself and Harumoni cleared her throat a bit.

"Um, Dad? Stop talking, okay? You're making it worse." Harumoni said bluntly, but not unkindly to Ryouga. He paused and turned a bit red, murmuring something that could have been an affirmative.

"At least you got your Mom's intelligence." Ranma said looking at Harumoni.

"Ranma you…er, you actually complimented Akane….?" Ryouga blinked as his anger, ready to fly off at Ranma, got derailed when what was said actually sunk in.

"Well yeah, I might call her an idiot and a stupid tomboy but I don't mean any of that. I know she's smart, how else does she get such good marks in math class. I don't understand half that stuff. Ngh..?" Ranma paused a moment to dig his pinkie finger in his ear a bit. "Do you guys hear that? Kinda like a ringing noise?" He asked when he pulled his finger out and looked around at everyone, only to get a few head shakes and a couple of no's in response.

"If you don't mean any of that then why do you insult her all the time Ranma? Why don't you treat her better?" Ryouga asked, frowning at him.

"Why do you think I do it, moron? She insults me just as much if not more. She deserves what she gets if she's gonna go doing that. Ah hey! Quit it!!" Ranma snapped dodging with a flip over the back of the couch as Harumoni lashed out with a sudden kick at Ranma.

"Hmph! I would appreciate it if you would **not** insult my father! If it wasn't for Mayor Saotome you'd have been locked up long ago, you two-timing bastard!" Harumoni snapped out, her eyes glaring swords at Ranma. Ryouga, Mabushu and Genma all looked to Harumoni in shock at these words. Soun took advantage of the distraction to rearrange several pieces on the board. Akisu sat up and spun around to watch everyone else intently, her boredom no longer there. Ranma landed lightly on his feet and into a defensive stance, returned Harumoni's glare with one of his own.

"Ryouga, you really should teach your daughter better manners. Calling someone a two-timing bastard is rude." Keiichi said with a stern yet cute smile on his face.

"Keiichi-chan is right. Besides Ranma is not a two-timing bastard." Kasumi said with a small smile for Ranma's benefit.

"Thanks Kasumi!" Ranma said with a sigh of relief and a smile. At last, finally someone was coming to his defence.

"He's a four-timing bastard at last count, at least according to Akisu-chan. Oh my. Look at the time; I'd better go start dinner." Kasumi said with the same tone throughout it all and moved towards the kitchen.

"I'll help Kasumi-sensei!" Keiichi said and bustled after her. For several long moments everyone in the room couldn't help but stare towards the kitchen door in utter shock.

"Gah, damn it I am **not** a bastard!" Ranma recovered first and growled to the room in general, once more digging a finger into his ear to try and dispel the ringing noise.

"My son is correct, Nodoka and I were married." Genma spoke up calmly, placing a shogi piece on the board.

"Shut up old man, no one asked you! And as for you, I'm getting tired of your mouth!" Ranma growled and then pointed a finger at Harumoni.

"Grrr….Ranma…!" Ryouga stepped in front of Harumoni, his battle aura flaring to life around him.

"Dad don't bother, he knows what he is. Besides...he's just jealous of the fact that Mom loves you. The whole town knows it!" Harumoni stated calmly placing a hand on Ryouga's shoulder from behind.

"I am not jealous! Why would **I** care who that uncute tomboy likes?!" Ranma scoffed at the very idea of it.

"**She is not a tomboy!**" Ryouga shouted and immediately brought his hands up into a fighting stance, while Ranma did much the same a vicious little smirk playing across his lips.

"Ooooh this should be fun. A fight between two very well built men, throwing each other around the room. I hope one gets thrown my way!" Akisu said to herself, but made no effort to lower her voice at all, so everyone heard her.

"You **do** realize that one of those men is your father?" Mabushu said with a raised eyebrow.

"That never stopped me before." Akisu quipped with a wink at Mabushu.

"B...B...Before? Wait a minute, you mean…?" Mabushu stammered out his eyes widening. Ranma suddenly developed an interesting shade of green to his cheeks.

"Oh my God!" Ranma said his own eyes mirroring Mabushu.

"That's **sick**, how could you ever **think** of doing something like that?!" Harumoni exclaimed looking at Akisu with new levels of disgust.

"Ranma you pervert! Not only did you sleep with both my wives...you're sleeping with your **daughter** too!?" Ryouga shouted at Ranma lifting his fists once more.

"Ryouga will you just listen to yourself for just a minute, you aren't making any sense!? Both of your wives; none of this has happened yet if at all! I haven't slept with anyone at all!" Ranma shouted back at Ryouga.

"**Ranma!** You have dishonoured the Saotome name. If your mother knew of this...she would kill us both!!" Genma spoke sternly from his place at the shogi board, the game forgotten for the moment.

"Oh!! The sadness of it all!! My son-in-law!! A pervert!!! How could you?!" Soun wailed at Genma, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh Grandfathers, stop acting so silly. It's okay. I didn't mind at all. I enjoyed it!" Akisu said with a cheery smile directed at Soun and Genma. For a moment Soun and Genma stared in shock at the young girl and then Soun turned to Genma and pulled a sword out of nowhere.

"**Saotome!!** You have raised your son to be a pervert. In engaging him to my Akane you have also disgraced the Tendo name. I must have vengeance for this!" Soun bellowed and slashed the sword at Genma's head. Genma dodged the strike more nimbly than he looked capable of and ran for the door.

"Tendo!! It's the boy, I swear!! I did my best!!" Genma cried back at Soun as the two fled outdoors.

Ranma just shakes his head and groans as he hops onto the back of the couch and then down to stand in front of it a moment, before flopping back. The desire to fight fled from him for the moment.

"Ugh, why me? Why is it always me? Er…Akisu? You weren't serious, about all that, were you?" Ranma asked with a small nervous laugh.

"Well, I can **prove** it to you, if you'd like. I must say you **do** look better when you're my age. Though now you're hardly as **experienced** as you were then." Akisu murmured, emphasizing her words with a throaty rumble and a smouldering look. Ranma and Ryouga both looked about to develop nose bleeds and Mabushu looked about ready to pass out.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Like father like daughter! You're **both** perverts!" Harumoni said looking thoroughly disgusted as she sat back down in her chair.

"Well I am what I am; there's no sense in denying it really. And right now I am feeling very, very friendly." Akisu said and looked towards Mabushu as she began to cat crawl towards him across the floor.

"Uh…r-really? Friendly, huh?" Mabushu said and moved to back away only to be reminded he was sitting in a chair.

"Mmm hmmm. Very friendly." Akisu said and blew a kiss to Mabushu.

"Uhh oh look at the time I uhh I have a dentist's appointment to go to **bye**!" Mabushu said quickly and mimicking Ranma's move from earlier flipped over to behind the chair, turned and bolted from the house.

"Oh I like it when they play hard to get!" Akisu cried with a fierce grin and was on her feet and dashing after him in a flash!

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside Kunou and Nabiki stood nearly face to face, and glared at each other as they argued. Between them the air crackled with the tension. Kunou was angry enough he had manifested his battle aura. If he had been in a more attentive frame of mind he might have noticed that Nabiki had manifested a battle aura of her own. At this point the argument had lost the need for words and had progressed into the realm of looks. Every subtle inflection of the face, a change in the light which burned in their eyes, held their fury and contempt for the other. Each only waited for the moment of weakness in the other before the attack was to be pressed.

"**Aaaahhhhh!** No! Go away leave me alone!!" Mabushu shouted as he ran from the Tendo's towards Nabiki and Kunou. He leapt into the air, his foot landing squarely on Kunou's head, from which he pushed himself off of to reach the far wall and disappear over it. Nabiki stepped back and to one side. She blinked in shock at this intrusion into her argument with Kunou.

"Oh come on you big baby! I won't bite, unless you want me to." Akisu called cheerfully after Mabushu as she ran after him, directly towards Kunou.

"Ah my Pig-Tailed Goddess you have finally come to me!!" Kunou exclaimed at the sight of Akisu running towards him with a smile on her face. Akisu jumped at the last moment, her foot snapped out as she passed by Kunou to kick him in the side of the head. Kunou stood for a long moment as Akisu continued after Mabushu, jumping over the wall herself, and then he simply collapsed to the ground. Nabiki frowned at Kunou and then checked her watch with a blink. Had she really wasted that long arguing with Kunou?

" I have to get away from the chaos of this place for a few minutes so I can think clearly. It's starting to affect me as badly as everyone else around here." Nabiki muttered to herself before she turned and walked back towards the house. Kunou continued to lay unconscious on the ground as several minutes pass. Akisu walked back into the ground through the gates, a pout on her lips.

"He's quick! I'll get him yet though. Now what have we here? He's handsome enough, well built enough too. He'll do...for now." Akisu murmured to herself as she crouched by Kunou and placed a hand to his chest and dragged her nails lightly down it for a moment. Her decision made she hefted him up over her shoulder and gave a look around before she took a few running steps. She then jumped to the tree and then to the roof and stepped over to part of the roof. She thumped it with the heel of her foot and a secret hatch sprang open. She dropped Kunou down it and slipped in after, closing the hatch behind her. A few moments after she closed it, Genma landed on the roof and scrambled away as Soun lands a moment later sword still in hand.

"Saotome! Stop running and face me! Face your dishonour!!" Soun shouted after Genma his sword cleaving the air in great arcs of fury.

"Tendo I swear! It's the boy! It's not my fault! He never listens to me!" Genma called back though he never stopped running. The two continue to chase and be chased further across the town.

* * *

As Ranma, Ryouga and Harumoni stared after Akisu and Mabushu; Nabiki returned and walked through the living room. She headed up the stairs a folded paper being tapped against her lips in thought as she went. Ranma sighed and shook his head.

"Man...I thought things were beginning to calm down around here." Ranma muttered to himself.

"This is all your fault you know!" Ryouga scowled at Ranma.

"What?! How is this my fault?!" Ranma asked as his ire began to rise again.

"If you hadn't gone along with Shampoo none of this would've even happened!" Ryouga said and stabbed a finger into Ranma's chest.

"Oh no, you're not blaming this on me! It was Shampoo and that doll of hers! I didn't have a choice!" Ranma said taking a step back and shaking his head.

"Father's right! You **could** have said no and told her not to bother!" Harumoni piped up.

"Why are you suddenly on my case?! Again! What did I ever do to you?!" Ranma asked, irritated at this girl who seemed to just have it out for him.

"Where do I start?" Harumoni retorted, sarcasm evident in her tone.

"Hey, you can't blame anything that hasn't happened to **me** yet on me! That's not fair!" Ranma replied with a glare.

"Ranma! Show some respect for my daughter!" Ryouga butted in, getting between Ranma and Harumoni.

"Respect?! Why should I?! Not only is she **your** daughter...she's the daughter of that-" Ranma began to say when Ryouga cut in with a growl.

"Don't finish that sentence Ranma! God you're such an idiot Ranma! Why don't you wake up for a change and see what you've got!?" Ryouga asked with a frown.

"What are you talking about? What do I have, besides more trouble than I want?" Ranma asked with a scoff. Out of sight of Ranma and Ryouga, Akane and Ukyou stop, just inside the doorway from the back yard to listen. Harumoni sees the both of them but says nothing.

"You're engaged to Akane you moron! All the boys at Furinkin used to fight her everyday because they thought if they won, they'd get to go out with her! Akane is **not** a tomboy Ranma! She a very cute, no she's a beautiful woman and you don't even appreciate her or show her any of the respect she deserves! If you had a brain in that head of yours you'd wake the hell up and start treating her right! Some of us aren't as lucky as you and get to be engaged to her." Ryouga said, his voice full of raw emotion.

"Lucky? Ha!" Ranma snorted and folded his arms.

"You're more of an idiot than I thought you were Ranma! Why can't you just admit it!? You have feelings for her too!" Ryouga stated, a great deal more calmly than he felt at the moment.

"You mean like you, Mister I-can't-say-five-words-to-Akane-without-going-all-gaga?" Ranma taunted and took a quick jump back when Ryouga swung a fist at him.

"You shut up!! I'll tell her one of these days! You just watch!!" Ryouga scowled at Ranma.

"Yeah right Ryouga! What's it been now?! A year? You've been trying to tell her for **how** long?! Face it, you'll never do it! You don't have the guts!" Ranma smirked then, his voice full of malice and spite at the moment. Again Ryouga tried to land a punch which Ranma easily dodged.

"You shut up! I'll tell her! When the time is right! One day...one day I'll finally come out and tell Akane I love her." Ryouga said, his voice losing its fury towards the end. Harumoni smiled widely seeing Akane's eyes widen at Ryouga's words. Standing just behind Akane, Ukyou was also smiling at the confession. At last Akane had finally heard the words from Ryouga's own mouth! Yes!

"Just you wait and see Ranma! I'll tell her...and win her heart from you! You aren't **worthy** of Akane! You never treat her like you should!" Ryouga snapped at Ranma, his anger beginning to rise once more.

"What do you mean I don't treat her like I should?! I save her and protect her and..." Ranma stated, confusion warring on his face.

"So have I Ranma! So has everyone else we know at one time or another! You don't get it do you!! You insult her Ranma! You insult her and that hurts her! She is not a tomboy! She is **not** weak! So...so her cooking isn't the best..." Ryouga's tirade began to falter as he got to that point.

"You got that right! I wouldn't even use it to kill weeds, it's too toxic!" Ranma interrupted Ryouga spurring his anger on even more.

"**At least she tries Ranma!** She tries and all you do is insult her! I'm surprised she even puts up with you anymore! I love her Ranma and if you do as well...**start showing it!** She deserves happiness not insults! She is the most kind and caring and loving person I've ever met and she deserves more than what you're giving her!" Ryouga said, his arms folding as he glares sternly at Ranma. Ranma stood and blinked, staring at Ryouga as if he had just met the man. His eyes caught movement over Ryouga's should and he looked and saw Akane standing there, eyes wide, Ukyou just behind her.

"A...A...Akane?" Ranma said…haltingly his own eyes widening.

"Yes Ranma, Akane! That who we've been talking about! The person you should treat better! The person..." Ryouga pauses then as he notes Ranma's look and where it is directed. Realization hit him then and his shoulder sag. He swallowed the lump that suddenly had formed in his throat. "She's...she's...right behind me...isn't she?" Ryouga asked quietly as he looked at Ranma. Ranma looked back and silently nodded.

"A...A...A...kane...san?" Ryouga stammered out as he turned to stare at Akane. Slowly and carefully Akane regained her composure and looked at Ryouga.

"Ryouga-kun? I...I...I never knew, that you felt like that. Is it true?" Akane asked, her voice quiet and shy.

"Well I...that is...Akane...I..." Ryouga began to speak, his cheeks flushed a bright red as he stared at the floor. He worried at the floor with the toe of his shoe even as he tried to form the words to say. Ranma sighed at this and opened his mouth to say something but Harumoni was quicker and was attached to Ranma, one hand covering his mouth as the two fell back onto a chair and struggled near silently.

"You see...I...I...I...I...urgh. Wait...Akane I...you see the thing is…what I mean to say is…that I…I do. I mean yes. I mean…yes, I do…I do lo…love…you." Ryouga finally managed to stammer out the words to her face and when he did, his shoulders slumped as if a great weight had been lifted off them. Akane swallowed and took a step forwards so she could be closer to Ryouga.

"Ryouga-kun...I...I… Thank you, Ryouga. I'm glad you told me. Thank you also for sticking up for me against Ranma. I can always count on you. You've always been a very, very close friend, Ryouga." Akane said with a small smile on her face as she reached up and took hold of Ryouga's hands in hers.

"Of...c...c...course Akane-san. I'll...I'll...always be here...for you. Friends...I...I was...

"Get off me!" Ranma snapped out as he finally rolled off the chair and disentangled himself from Harumoni. "Well congrats Ryouga! You **finally** managed to tell her...when you didn't even think she was here. And she only thinks you're a friend! Ha!" Ranma added with a bit of a sneer to his voice.

"A...Akane...is that...true?" Ryouga winced at Ranma's words and looked to Akane, fear and doubt in his eyes.

"Ryouga...I...I…" Akane began to speak but Ryouga turned away from her, in his mind her answer having already been made plain. He ran from the house, his eyes filled with tears that already were making tracks down his cheeks.

"Father!! Come back!!" Harumoni shouted and dashed past Ranma, giving him a dirty look as she went in chase of Ryouga.

"Heh, can you believe that guy? Er…?" Ranma's grin slid off his face as he turned from the door to look at Akane, who was glaring at him with tears in her eyes. Why the hell was about to cry now of all times?

"You stupid idiot! I can't believe how insensitive you are! Ryouga might never come back here now! Ough you can be such a **jerk** sometimes Ranma!" She growled at him and brought down her mallet upon him. With that done she turned and stalked off upstairs to her room.

"Ugh, violent uncute tomboy…stupid ringing…geh" Ranma muttered to no one in particular as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Are you okay Ran-chan? Did she hurt you much?" Ukyou asked as she knelt down beside Ranma.

"Nah. I'm fine. I'm used to it by now." Ranma murmured in reply. A few moments later Mabushu peered inside from the doorway and then snuck inside.

"Whew. Lost her! Thank god she didn't double back on me." Mabushu said a heave of breath, as Ranma and Ukyou took in his less than kempt appearance. It looked like he just ran through a wooded area; bits of twigs were stuck in his hair.

"Lost who sugar? And make sure you wash up before dinner." Ukyou asked her son.

"Akisu. She was hitting on me." Mabushu said with a little shudder.

"She was? But aren't you, technically, her half-brother?" Ukyou frowned. She knew Akisu was a bit of a pervert but…she wouldn't go that far would she?

"Yeah but, she doesn't care, isn't that right Pop? You won't believe this Mom it's so sick! According to her…" Mabushu begins to speak and Ranma's eyes go wide and he begins to make 'no-no' gestures with his hands behind Ukyou's back while mouthing those words. Mabushu doesn't notice Ranma's frantic signals, so caught up in telling Ukyou this bit of gossip. "...she's even slept with Dad here! Can you believe that? What a freak huh?" Mabushu finishes with a chuckle.

"You slept with your own daughter? Ran-chan? You **slept** with your own **daughter**?" Ukyou asked as she climbed to her feet, freed her mega spatula and gave Ranma a few good whacks. She then stalked off towards the Tendo's backyard.

"Ouch. That looks like it hurt, Pop. Sucks to be you." Mabushu said with a small grin. Suddenly from in the kitchen Kasumi and Keiichi's voice called out simultaneously.

"Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes!" The twin sing-song voices announced, which set Mabushu's stomach to growling.

"Mm food. See you at supper Pop!" Mabushu said and snuck off towards the kitchen to see if he couldn't steal a bite to eat beforehand.

"Why me?!" Ranma asked with a groan as he lay on the floor, unable to find the energy to pick himself up right then.

* * *

At a quiet park, the sandbox and playthings of children sat quietly waiting for children that were busy playing video games in stuffy arcades. From some bushes there came a rustle and then Ryouga burst forth. His flight was brought short by a root which tripped him to his knees. He landed and remained there, tears running from his eyes and the feeling of loneliness and despair, that familiar companion, welled up inside him.

"Akane, doesn't love me. She thinks of me as a friend. Just a friend, nothing more, never anything more. How could I even hope she would lo-love, someone like me? I'm so stupid and always getting lost. There's no way…she deserves anyone else. Even Ranma is better than me, he's at least always around. Oh god I'm so stupid I shouldn't have said anything!" Ryouga said and hunched over, his arms wrapped around himself as if to keep from falling to pieces on the spot. A few soft footsteps and then Harumoni knelt besides him, her arms wrapped around him as well.

"Daddy, don't say that. Mom loves you! I know it. That asshole Ranma is just jealous! Come on Dad stop crying. Listen to me. You have to go back and talk to Mom. You have to." Harumoni said with a small smile.

"I can't, I can't go back there. I can't look at her…hear her say she doesn't love me. My heart will break worse than it already has. Ryouga said his voice cracking and breaking as he spoke.

"Dad! You always told me when I was little that you never run away from your problems. Never! I always listened to you and I never have run away from my problems. Are you going to run away now and make a bad example for me?! Are you?" Harumoni took a stern tone of voice then and glared at Ryouga who blinked and looked to her. He blinked away the tears and saw the stern look on her cute face, the warmth in her eyes and somewhere within a part of him spoke up and said she was right. He clenched a fist, tighter and tighter until the pain in his hand lifted him up from the sadness and above it.

"You're right, Harumoni. You're right, I'm…not going to run away from this. I'm going to face it, whatever may come." Ryouga said and offered a timid and fragile smile to his daughter.

"Good! Now come on. Let's go back. I think Mom's waiting to talk to you." Harumoni said and she took Ryouga's hand and proceeded to lead him back to the Tendo's.

"Re-really? You really think so?" Ryouga asked, hopefully.

"Uh-huh. Let's hurry." Harumoni said with a broad smile.

* * *

Meanwhile up in her room, Akane stood and growled fists clenched as a need built in her to hit something very badly. She finally grabbed a barbell and hurled it out an open window satisfied at the crash it made in the far wall. She sighed and slumped onto her bed on her stomach.

"That **idiot**! How could he do that to Ryouga!? Ryouga...loves me? What do I feel for him though? He's a great friend. He's always been nice to me." She sighed and rolled off her bed to walk to the window and look out it at the sky and the clouds. "I just don't know. Things have gotten so confusing so quickly. I...I do like him...I...maybe even... I'm sorry for Ranma, Ryouga...wherever you are now. Please hurry back. I have to tell you...to tell you how I feel. Please hurry back. I can't let this end this way." Akane walked back to her bed and flopped down onto it on her back to stare at her ceiling.

* * *

Nabiki was giddy. Not just normal giddy either. Totally excited once-in-a-lifetime ultimate super giddy. She actually giggled loudly to herself as she looked once again to the piece of paper sitting at the center of her desk with Kunou's signature on it. It was perfect. Everything she always wanted! Right there! She couldn't help herself so she read the, now slightly modified contract between her and Kunou once again to herself out loud.

"I do hereby bequeath all of my physical and monetary possessions to one Nabiki Tendo in exchange for receiving the Desire Doll. I also hereby give myself to her as a personal servant as well as my personal servant, Sasuke, and any property, businesses, collectibles, etc. to her to do with as she pleases. Signed, Tatewaki Kunou." She burst out into giggles yet again and jumped up and down for a while before composing herself. She picked up the paper and walked over and moved a wall tile revealing a small safe. She carefully opened it and set the paper inside shutting it and locking it. She walked back over to her desk and took out the photocopy she had made and folded it. She put it in her pocket and smirked to herself as she thought of the fun she was going to have.

"Kunou-chan, despite your bungling with the doll and bringing your son here...you've just made me the happiest woman on earth." Nabiki then, in a moment quite unlike her, laughed to herself in pure joy.

* * *

Across town at the Nekohanten, said son of Kunou and Nabiki was just entering the restaurant despite the closed sign which hung on the door. He glanced around the room and raised an eyebrow curiously, if was different than he remembered, but that was only to be expected.

"Ahem. Shampoo!!" Kotei cleared his throat before he shouted into the empty building. There was a sudden sound from the kitche and a moment later Shampoo bounded out from the kitchen's swinging doors.

"Sword boy? What you do here?" Shampoo asked with a frown.

"Sword boy…ah no. I am afraid you have me mistaken. I am not Tatewaki Kunou. I am his son from the future, Kotei." Kotei said with an easy smile.

"Kunou son? Aiya, Doll used again." Shampoo said biting her lower lip for a moment in worry.

"Apparently so." Kotei said as he held up the doll with one hand

"Aiya! Give doll now! Quick!" Shampoo exclaimed and leapt towards Kotei to take the doll. With a movement exuding grace Kotei seemed to slide backwards to the front doors of the restaurant even as he drew his wooden practice sword. Though it was not wood but a length of polished steel which he presented, the rest of the practice sword remained at his hip like a sheath. Shampoo stopped and remained poised on the balls of her feet as he held the sword out, the tip very close to her throat.

"Ah ah ah, let's not be hasty now, shall we? Now that we have a better understanding of each other, Shampoo. Let's make a deal, shall we?" Kotei said and smiled, looking every bit like his mother right then and there.

End of Part 3

* * *

**Author's Miscellany:** This chapter took me forever to revise, mostly because of a massive case of writer's block around the part where Nabiki sells the doll to Kunou. I wanted to tackle that scene a bit differently yet every time I sat down to work on it I came up with nothing. A total blank. But luckily I eventually got past that and I hope the next few chapters will be quicker to revise.

Also of note is Keiichi, that darling and polite young fellow Kasumi accidentally inspired the doll to bring back. I know he seems just like a male Kasumi, that was intentional. What will be coming next with him will be different from the original version. I also did a lot of minor changed to the script in the conversations and arguments the characters are having and I think it really flows a lot better now.

And just to give you a sneak peak as to what's coming next in chapter 4…Kotei and Nabiki square off. More children from the future(s). And Ryouga's big secret gets outed. Oh yeah and Ranma loses his mind. Fun for all in the next chapter of The Desire Doll!


End file.
